All to Myself
by hot tottie
Summary: When Destiny starts to receive attention from the school's bad boy how will Matthew react
1. Chapter 1

Matthew and Dani are still dating

Destiny and Dani are best friends

Chapter 1

Destiny Evans stood in front of locker looking at her two best friends going at it once again.

It was there junior year at Llanview High and they already had drama on the third day of school.

Matthew had caught DanI talking to Nate Salinger in the back hallway.

To say Matthew and Nate had bad blood would be an understatement both boys competed for DanI's affection but she stayed with matt out of loyalty.

At one point and time Destiny couldn't stand the Latino girl when ever she saw her she wanted to scratch her eye's out.

Destiny use to be in love with Matthew and told him on New Year's in 2009 but he told her that he only loved her as a friend.

The next thing she knew he's dating Dani and oh so happy.

Looking around the hallway she sighed everyone was paired up and cuddling next to their lockers.

Destiny has never been a girl to pine away on thing or be jealous of anyone but she was envious of all those couples.

She had been in this school for three years and never once has a guy asked her out or approached her.

Destiny was comfortable with the way she use to look until she was on the receiving end of being bullied and never measuring up to someone like Dani or Becca

so she lost weight.

It's not like people sense to notice anyway it was like she was invisible.

The only time people talked to her was when they wanted something from her.

She wanted to change her image tired of the way people perceived her.

Like she was just Matthew and Dani's lap dog that would do what ever they say just to receive some attention.

Slamming her locker close she ran into a hard body and both fell to floor.

The mystery person landed on top of Destiny his hip's straddled her waist with his arm's on each side of her head.

Looking up into the face of Nadir Johnson who had to be the school's hottest guy who happen to be the bad boy.

Hopping up he offered his hand to Destiny who took it once steadying her he had to check her out.

Destiny stood 5'6 wearing a pair of patch super flare stretch jeans that looked painted on with a tight black v neck rolling stones shirt and a purple italaino leather jacket that stopped at her waist paired with of purple and black nike dunk heel.

Her hair has was flowing down her back with a curl at the tip. She wore no makeup except eyeliner and lip-gloss the only jewelry she had on was a pair of gold hoop earrings.

This girl was beautiful how come he hadn't meet her until now. Nadir thought to him self.

While he was check her out Destiny was checking him out Nadir was 6'3 with coco smooth skin and green eyes. He looked a lot like Trey Songz but his body was more like Dwight Howard's. He wore a tight fitting red t-shirt that read talk nerdy to me and a pair of snug slim cut dark blue jeans and black converses.

Looking into each other's eye's Destiny blushed and quickly looked away.

Are you ok asked Nadir concerned

Um yes thank you for helping me off the floor and I'm sorry for knocking you down. Destiny whispered out

You have nothing to be sorry for I wasn't paying attention to were I was going he answered wondering why she wasn't looking at him

It's ok I like your shirt she said giggling a little

I like your whole outfit what your name he asked

Destiny Evan she answered

I'm Nadir

Nice to meet you Nadir she said sticking her hand out and giving a million dollar smile.

Shacking her hand he had to suck in a breath she was even more beautiful when she smiled.

Just then Matthew and Dani broke up there little bubble.

Matthew didn't like that some guy had Destiny's attention.

Dani could only stare at the hot piece of man in front of her how did Destiny out of all people mange to get him to look at her.

It was know around school that Nadir didn't talk to just any girl that threw herself at him he had standers.

Dani knew it was wrong to think it but after seeing his last two girlfriends Destiny didn't have a chance with him.

Matthew looked over and saw his girlfriend making eye's at Nadir he was a little annoyed but it didn't matter.

Turning to the right he could see that Destiny nor Nadir took there eye's off of one another now he was really pissed no one was going to take his Destiny from him.

Grabbing her arm he pulled her away.

Destiny tossed out an apologize to Nadir saying she had to get to class.

Shaking his head Nadir went to turn and leave when a girl grabbed his arm.

Don't hurt her you know what just leave her alone said DanI

Look I don't know you so don't tell me what to do he said shaking her hand off.

I've seen your other girlfriends Destiny doesn't fit the bill so tell her that and leave her alone.

Nadir had to look at this girl again sure she was somewhat pretty but she was loud and annoying him.

Whatever happens between me and Destiny is none of your business shouldn't you be more worried that your boyfriend just dragged her off and left you alone. He stressed out

Matthew and Destiny are best friends I trust both of them she huffed out.

Too bad they cant trust you Nadir said walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Matthew dragged Destiny away he pulled her into a deserted classroom and locked the door.

Why were you talking to that guy Des? Matthew asked with a clenched jaw

I was apologizing for knocking him over Matthew it wasn't a big deal. Destiny stated shrugging her shoulders

Wasn't a big deal Des he was particularly eye fucking you Matthew hissed out

Watch your mouth and what does that even mean she asked

Never mind but you need to stay away from him Matthew told her.

And why's that Matt I'm pretty sure I'm not his type anyway Destiny stated firmly.

Either way stay away from don't even talk to him he's bad news and I don't want to see you get hurt Matthew said softly rubbing her shoulder's.

Thanks' that's really sweet Matt but I wont get hurt she said.

Destiny are you going to keep away from him Matthew asked needing to hear her say it.

I cant help it if he comes talk to me Matt I wont turn away a friend because you don't like them Destiny said looking him in his eye's.

And why not all he's going to do is hurt you and use you why cant you see that Matthew exploded

Destiny jumped back she hadn't seen Matthew like this ever and he was starting to scare and piss her off at the same time.

Look here Matthew you nor me know Nadir so we cant speculate what he's going or not going to do why cant you trust me on this she plead with her best friend.

Des I will always trust you but I will never trust other guys with you enough to not back your heart. Look what happened with Darren and Nate Matthew pointed out.

First of all you scared Darren away with your over protective big brother/best friend role, and secondly Nate and I were only friends you made me choose between you and Nate and I lost a good friend in him for you Destiny pointed out.

Well I have every reason to be suspicious of him with you have you seen his last two girlfriends what would he want with you Matthew spoke but realized his mistake when he looked at his bestfrind who looked shocked, pissed, and sad all at the same time.

I cant believe you! So what Matthew am I not pretty enough for a guy like Nadir or skinny enough huh. Do I have a to be a airhead with no personality to get a guy to look at me Destiny yell out

You know what screw you Matthew she said stalking out of the classroom and running in Dani.

Oh hey Des don't worry I told that guy to leave you alone he won=t be brothering you any more Dani said beaming.

Why would you do that Dani did I ask you to Destiny asked shocked that her friends were trying to keep people away from her.

You didn't have to ask I could see that you were uncomfortable and besides he's bad news maybe this was all a bet Dani tossed out.

Trying to control her angry at her so called best friend Destiny spoke again I was uncomfortable because you and your boyfriend swooped over like you had to protect me. And he didn't talk to me out of a bet I knocked him over and he offered me his hand Destiny stated with a clenched jaw.

Woh Des I was only trying to help I don't want to see get hurt the guys in this school will only use you Des you know that Dani said with a small smile

You know what I'm sick and tired of both of you telling me what the guy st this school is like you just came I lived here for three years I think I know how the hell they are Destiny hissed out.

Hey Des calm down no need to bit our head off were just looking out for you Matthew said with a confused face.

Did I ask either of you to protect me from the big bad wolf no So LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE Destiny growled out stumping down the hall leaving her two best friend with confused faces.

The students that got to witness the argument were shocked Destiny never blew up at anyone sure she defended people but nothing like this.

Nate Salinger happened to be one of the witnesses he smirked at Matthew and walked away a plan was forming in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Sorry if this chapter sucks I think I mixed up some of there history I'm hopped on cold medicate and sleepy.

Nate couldn't believe his luck Matthew finally pushed his best friend to far with not his comments but also his action's toward her.

Nate had seen the whole scene play out from Destiny and Nadir knocking each other over to Matthew and Dani putting there foot in their mouths.

After working on the play with the trio he formed a bond with Destiny both were hung up on people they couldn't have.

Once Matthew got wind of there friendship he made Destiny choose.

Everyone knew that Des was loyal to Matthew and always will be.

That's what made her special in his eyes she was loyal to a fault, smart, determined, fiesty,protecive and beautiful but she didn't see her self as that.

Sure Nate first fell for Latino best friend but that was only because he thought they had a connection, but after spending week's getting to know both girls he felt a pull to Dani's plump best friend.

Nate and Destiny spent almost all of there time together while preparing for the play they even went to the prom together.

But Nate knew Destiny didn't see him as anything other than a friend maybe if they spend more time together she would.

Nate wasn't going to hold his breath thou so he made his plan to help Nadir get Destiny and then make sure Matthew break's them up so he could swoop in and help heal Destiny's heart.

Was this plan going to work he thought to himself maybe not but he couldn't be sure.

He knew for sure that he didn't want Dani.

Nadir sat in the library in school at fourth period going thru old years book's searching for Destiny Evan's.

Finally spotting her in the 9th grade book he was a little shocked by what he saw.

There was Destiny a little chunkier with braids in her head, under her picture there were nicknames one was Des and the other was Density.

Shaking his head kid's were so stupid to make fun of because of her weight.

On another page was deciated to best friends there was Destiny again sitting on the arm of a wheel chair smiling at the camera a curly head boy sat in the chair with his hands on her legs looking at her with an awed expression. The guy looked a lot like the one who pulled her away early under the picture it read Des and Wheels.

God these kids were so fucking stupid picking on a handicapped.

Next was the 10th grade year book Destiny looked like she did know but she wasn't smiling she looked sad. Turning to the best friend page again stood a picture of Destiny, Matthew, and Dani.

Matthew had his arm around Dani both were smiling lovingly at one another and off the side stood Destiny just looking at the couple with a heartbroken face.

It was like she wasn't even suppose to be in the picture but Matthew was holding her hand.

Next was a picture of Destiny and Dani.

Dani was standing in front with her head cocked to side looking in back of her, Destiny had her hands on her hip glaring at the girl in front of her both had smirks on there faces.

The last picture was of Destiny and Matthew with matt standing in back of Destiny with his arm around her waist possessively with his chin laying on her shoulder. Matthew had a smirk on his face and Destiny had a small smile on her face she looked uncomfortable.

Nadir could hear the chair opposite of him pull out, looking up her was faced with Nate Salinger.

" Which one you looking at" Nate asked

" Destiny as far as I'm concerned there no one else in the pictures" Nadir said with a straight face

" I guess that answer's my next question you really like her don't you" Nate stated

" Yeah I do so what" Nadir said nonchalantly

" You just meet her and besides you don't really know her" Nate pointed out

" That's the whole point of talking to her to get to know her" Nadir pointed out

" I could help you if you want" Nate told him

" Why" Nadir asked

" Destiny need's her own life away from Matthew that's her best friend" Nate said

" I can get her all by self the only I need help with is information on her best friend" Nadir stated firmly he didn't like or trust Nate

" Ok calm down what do you want to know" Nate answered he could sense that Nadir didn't want his help

"Everything" Nadir stressed

" Ok well from what people told me Destiny and Matthew meet there freshmen year and became fast friends. After being in a car accident Matthew was bound to a wheelchair and Destiny was still his only friend. They got into a fight when Matthew developed a crush on some girl named Becca but Destiny forgave him when the chick humiliated him. Matthew's parents send him to some boarding school where he meet Dani. They broke out with Destiny's and Matthew's brother help. Matthew started spending a lot of time with Dani basically leaving Destiny alone. Never girl could stand one another. Some other shit happened a lot of drama comes with Dani. They worked out there differences and became friends." Nate told the other boy

" Oh and one more thing Matthew is very possessive of Destiny so don't think he wont try anything to get you away from Destiny oh and watch your back she has a lot of admirers who would kill to be with her " Nate told Nadir wisely

Walking away from the other boy Nate thought to himself after seeing Nadir's eye's should I be doing this it could hurt Destiny and he didn't want that.

He needed to make do a lot of thinking.

Nadir sat and tried to process what little he was told about Matthew and Destiny's friendship.

It seemed like Matthew always picks other girls over his best friend and when it doesn't work out he comes back to the one person who he can count on.

The guy sounded like prick and a spoiled brat who didn't want to share.

Who the hells try's to keep there best friend only to themselves and from that picture and his actions this morning the guy didn't just see her as his friend he saw her as his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ok this chapter was already written before the holidays. I don't really like I had a diffent idea while writing this this. Hopefully you all like this chapter. And I know there wasn't any Nadir and Destiny interaction in this chapter but there will be in the next.

Destiny was pissed off who the hell were they to say who she can and cant talk too.

As far as she knew her parent's were dead and grandparent didn't go to this school.

And why the hell was Matthew acting as if no one would treat her right except him.

Psh that boy hadn't treated her right since well before he meate Dani.

Class after class student were giving her pat's on the back and high fives for standing up for herself.

Walking into Mr. Vega's room Destiny sat on the right side of the room far away from Matthew and Dani.

Destiny was preying that they didn't come sit next to her when suddenly the seat right next to her was occupied.

Looking over she spotted Nate looking at her with s smile on his face.

" Hey Des" Nate whispered

" Hi look I'm sorry for last year" Destiny apologized

" It's ok we shouldn't have put you in that position to have to choose" he said looking her in the eyes

" So friends" he said sticking his hand out

" Yeah friends" Destiny replied she was glad Nate didn't hate her.

Turning around Mr. Vega walked into the class with what looked like a sign up sheet.

" Ok since last year's play was successful were putting on another one written by one of your fellow classmates Roger White. So if your interested sign up after class and come audition after school. Oh Roger why don't you tell the class what the play is about" Mr. Vega spoke

Roger was a 6'2 raven haired boy with amber colored eye's and a swimmer's body. Roger always carried around a laptop many times one could catch him typing away.

" Well it's basically about a heartbroken girl who's in love with her best friend but then a stranger comes into her life and turns it upside down and she changes. Many of those changes are for the good and most are the bad she has to choose to be loyal to her friend that cant stand her new friend or follow her heart to the other guy" Roger explained

Destiny sighed well isn't this great it's like Roger was following her around.

" Hey are you going to sign up" Nate asked

" Yeah why not I'll probably get the part of the guy's girlfriend friend" Destiny snickered

" I don't think so" Nate stated firmly

" Hey did you ever wonder why Mr. Vega a art teacher is directing musical play" she asked

" All the time " Nate answered laughing

Across the room Matthew looked on as Destiny and Nate laughing he had a sour look on his face.

" Matt what's wrong" Dani asked

" Don't you see it know every guy want's to talk to Des and steal her away from me" Matthew said with angry eye's.

" No one's trying to steal her away Matthew" Dani said looking at him strangely

"Oh yeah then why is it every time I turn around there some dude in her face" Matthew said still looking at Destiny

" Maybe they actually want to get to know Destiny no one has had the chance for almost three years besides she is allowed to have other male friends" Dani stated

" No she's not I'm all she needs there just going to hurt her" He said

" Wow you really sound like an over protective big brother" Dani said a little shocked

"Actually he sounds like a possessive ex boyfriend" a deep voice said beside them.

Turning around the pair spotted Nadir sitting next to them.

" What the hell are you doing here " Matthew asked

" What was that suppose to mean" Dani asked

" I can sit anywhere I damn well please and it means exactly what I said. You never noticed the way he looks at his best friend or how he treats her. Hell from what I heard no guy is even allowed with in a hundred mile radius of Destiny" Nadir spoke

" Then why are you following her" Matthew asked

" Because unlike the other guys in this school I'm not afraid of you and never will be. If I want destiny it's up to her to decide if she wants me not you. So butt the hell out" Nadir hissed

" And unlike everyone else I don't gave a rat's ass about you. I will always protect Destiny and your not good enough for her. So why don't you back the hell off" Matthew growled out at him

Smirking Nadir stood " You see how much he cares for his best friend does he get that jealous over you" he said walking out the door.

" Matt what was that" Dani asked

" What are you talking about" he asked

" Do you have feelings for Destiny" she asked

It took Matthew a couple of seconds to answer her.

" No I'm just worried she'll get her heart broken" he replied

" Why did it take so long to answer the question and why are you trying to keep her from other people" Dani asked she had a growing suspension that he had feelings for her best friend.

" I was trying to see if you were for real. Why would I want to be with Des when I have you. I choose you a year ago when I could of had Destiny. And why did you threaten Nadir this morning to stay away from Des" he spoke

" I wanted to protect her we both know that these guys will use her" Dani spoke only telling half the truth

" Ok then why are we arguing" Matthew stated

Turning around Dani started to think back to all the warning she received when they first started dating.

Everyone told her that no matter what Destiny would always be first to Matthew even if he didn't show it to her.

But then Dani couldn't complain she didn't really want to be with Matthew anyway she liked him as a friend but she felt more of an connection with Nate and she was attracted to Nadir.

What the hell am I going to do she thought to her self.

There was no way she could sabotage Destiny's bubbling relationship with Nadir could she.

Destiny shouldn't be with someone like Nadir and all she wanted to do was protect her best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N I wanted to Matthew to stop being an ass. I know most of you are thinking it's probably to soon but it's a love triangle. I wanted some drama and to get things rolling a bit. Hope you like it

It was 6 period so everyone was in the cafeteria.

Matthew and Dani sat at there regular table waiting for Destiny to show up.

All day they were receiving the stink eye and people looking then up and down.

" Hey Matt we should go out for the play again" Dani said trying to break his glaze from the door.

" What why would you want to do that" Matthew asked

" Because it was fun last year besides I think I over heard Destiny saying she was trying out also" Dani said

That broke his glaze and he turned to Dani with a smile on his face.

" Really so if we get on we could spend time with Des" he said.

" Yeah if she makes it"Dani stated

" Oh she'll make it have you heard her voice there be stupid not to" Matthew offered

" Oh look there Destiny" Dani said

once she said it Destiny spotted them and went the other way.

She ran into Nadir once again.

" Oh I'm so sorry I'm so clumsy today" she said not looking at him

" I'm glad you keep running into me I wanted to ask you something" he said

" Ok what" she said

" Do you want to sit with me" Nadir asked scratching the back of his neck

" I would love to if it isn't to much trouble with your friends" Destiny replied.

" No there actually eager to meet you" he spoke

" Really why wait did you tell them about me" she asked

" Well yeah why wouldn't I " Nadir asked

" I'm not anything special" she said looking at the ground

" Actually your everything special" he told her

Destiny was blushing she could see in his eye's that he was speaking the truth

Guiding her to his table they both sat down and all eyes were on her.

Destiny looked up to spot three boys sitting at the table besides Nadir.

The first was Rogar from Mr. Vega's class.

Then there was Grey she had seen him around school but never talked to him.

He was 6'2 and lanky but he had some muscles with neck length brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore a blue checkered shirt the sleeves wore rolled up to his elbow with a white tight skinny leg jeans and blue chucks.

The other was Keane he was 5'8 with a swimmers body. Blonde hair and grey eyes. He always looked as if he was in pain but he was still cute. He wore a red and black stripped button down shirt with a black t shirt underneath and slim cut jeans with black chucks.

" Um hi" Destiny said waving at everyone blushing again

" You must be the infamous Destiny Nadir has been telling us about" Keane spoke

" We just meet how can I be infamous" she asked

" He hasn't shut up about you since this morning and he has never done that. Usually we don't know about a girl until after he already started dating them" Grey replied

" He didn't lie when he said you were beautiful" Roger said and the other boys had to agree with that statement.

" Would you stop freaking her out" Nadir hissed he was blushing also

The group spent the whole lunch period getting to know Destiny.

She really like them she could also see that none of them were going to hurt her and that the genially liked her too.

Nadir sat back in his chair and watched his friends and Destiny interact.

None of his other girlfriends even thought about getting to know his friends but Destiny looked like she was having a good time.

He got to know Destiny and from what he saw and what she told them he really liked her.

Nadir knew that it wasn't going to be easy she was weary of him and then there was her best friends.

One didn't think that Destiny deserved some one like him and the other well he acted as if his best friend was his girl and no one could have her.

" Hey Destiny you did that star crossed lover's play last year didn't you" Roger asked

" Yeah I played Langston even thou I went out for Star" she answered

" Are you going to try out for my play" he asked

" Yeah I was why" she asked

" Just wanted to know I heard you sing and your pretty good so you have to bring it today" Roger spoke

" Oh I will don't worry" Destiny said in a diva voice

The bell range signaling that lunch was over.

" It was good meeting you all" she said getting up to walk away

Before she could Nadir grabbed her hand.

" Look I like you so here is my number call me some time" he said kissing her on the cheek and then walking away

Destiny had to catch her breath he didn't know what he was doing to her she hadn't felt like this well since Matthew.

She could feel that tight grip he held on her heart slowly loosing .

Matthew caught up with Destiny outside the lunchroom door.

" Hey wait up please Des" Matthew pleaded

" What do you want Matthew I 'm in a good mood and don't want to fight" Destiny spoke

" I don't either Des I miss you and I'm sorry for being an ass" Matthew told her

" You cant keep treating me like this Matt" she said

" Like what Des" he said moving closer to her

" Like I cant take care of myself. All he wants to do is get to know me why is that so bad" she asked

" It's not I just don't want anyone to take you away from me . I will always want to protect you from everyone you know that" Matthew said moving even closer.

" Why should I forgive you. You said some pretty hurtful things to me Matt" she spoke quietly not looking at him

" Because you know I didn't mean them and we promised to always be there for one another no matter what" he answered

" I have always been there for you it's time for you to be there for me Matthew. And no one can ever take me away from you" she spoke again

" I know I'm a bad friend and I promise to be better and why cant any one take you away from me" he asked holding her face so she could look him in the eyes

Destiny tried to turn away but he wouldn't let her. This is why he had such a strong hold on her when he did things like this.

whispering she answered " Because your right here pointing to her heart and you wont come out"

A small tear rolled down her face Matthew whipped it away.

" And your right here no matter what your always first Des no one has the power to hurt me like you" Matthew said placing her hand over his heart.

He finished by placing a soft kiss on her lips that lasted longer than an innocent peck.

Both of there eyes got big after that.

We should get to class he spoke

"Yeah we should" Destiny went to leave and he grabbed her wrist

" No matter what Des your always Mine" he whispered

" What" she stated shocked and confused

" You'll always be my best friend and I hope that I'm still yours" He said

" Of course you are" she said giving him a hug and then leaving for her next class


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't anything about plays and auditions sorry in advance if I get anything wrong.

Today proved to be strange for Destiny Evans.

First she meets easily the hottest guy in school behind Matthew in her opinion and he actually talks to her.

Then she gets into a fight with Matthew and Dani about that said person.

Next she rekindled her friendship with Nate Salinger.

And lastly she meets Nadir friends who tell her he hasn't shut up about her all day, then she patch's things back up with Matthew which resulted in him kissing her and calling her his.

She heard him but he tried to cover it up with that whole your my best friend thing.

Destiny was tired of his back and forth behavior a year ago and she wasn't going to be sucked back in.

Matthew was just her best friend her really good looking friend who's lips were so soft.

Stop it she said walking into the gym room.

She was shocked at how many people were here to audition for the play.

Last year it was only her class and the drama club.

But now she could see mostly all of Mr. Vega's class's here as well as the drama department and glee club.

Look over by the stage she spotted Dani, Matthew, and Nate this was not a good combination.

Walking over she stopped by Dani who gave her a tiny smile.

"Des I'm so sorry about this morning I hate when we fight" Dani said looking sad.

" I hate when we fight to Dani but it's my life let me live it I have Shaun to try and protect me I don't need another one" Destiny said with a small smile.

" So you forgive me" Dani asked

" Yeah I forgive you" Destiny said pulling the other girl into a hug

" Finally all is right in the world" Nate said.

" I don't think so why are you too hanging out together shouldn't you be at each other throats" Destiny asked looking at both of them.

" Oh don't it wrong we still don't like one another but we might have to spend time with one another on the play so were putting our differences to the side" Nate spoke.

" And who's ideal was this" Dani asked

" It was mine Nate is friends with both of you. We need to learn how to co exist." Matthew answered

" Well look at you being mature" Destiny teased even thou she was happy

" I'll do anything to keep those smiles on both of your faces" Matthew said only looking at Destiny

Dani didn't seem to notice she was texting but Nate did.

Destiny felt a tap on her shoulder turning around her face lit up standing behind her was Nadir with a grin.

" What are you doing here" she asked

" Well my boy wrote the play so I signed up to work on the play and hear you sing of course" he said with a sexy little smile

Matthew and Nate rolled there eyes at his statement.

Dani started to gush " Oh my god that was so sweet of you why cant more guys be like you"

" Well then I wouldn't be special if everyone was like me" he stated

"I want to officially introduce you to my friends" Destiny told him

"Guys this is Nadir Johnson my new um friend"

" And Nadir this is Dani Delgado, Nate Salinger and Matthew Buchanan"

Nadir kissed Dani's hand having her gush once again and shock the other males hand.

Once he got to Matthew they looked in each others eyes as if talking to one another and squeezed the others hand hard.

Destiny rolled her eye's and shook her head guys was all she could think.

Roger walked in with Mr. Vega passing out the booklet's.

" Ok the school band, glee club, and the drama club will be helping out this year. Today will only be for the four leads. Tomorrow will be for everyone else. We'll be going in the order from the sign up sheet." Mr. Vega spoke.

Ten people had already went and they we ok in the groups opinion.

Dani was the first up out of them she chose to sing Are you happy now by Michelle Branch.

Once she was done she sat back next to Destiny on the bleachers.

" How did I do" she asked

" You did good I love that song" Destiny answered

I hope I get the lead Destiny thought to herself. Dani has an beautiful voice that's how she got the lead last year.

Next was Nate who sung It's not over by Chris Daughtry.

His voice was impressive the song suite his voice.

Then there Matthew who sung Stop and Stare by One republic.

Everyone was shocked he could sing and that well.

Last year playing Markko he didn't have to sing at all so this was a surprise.

The whole time he was singing he never took his eyes off of Destiny who was trying to look anywhere but at him.

Nadir sat on the other side of Destiny watching the whole thing.

He could tell that she had some feelings for her best friend but wasn't going to make a move on him even thou the guy wasn't being subtle right now with his looks.

Destiny was the last to audition when she took the stage she inhaled a deep breathe and closed her eyes.

The world seemed to flow easily from her.

Her song choice was Not Gonna Cry by Mary J Bleige.

The entire gym was quite and looking at this girl on stage belt out the lyrics with so much heart and soul like she could feel it.

A long tear rolled down her face as she finished and opened her eyes.

Every stood up and clapped with tears in there eyes.

Destiny started to blush and walked off stage.

" Well that it until tomorrow we post the results on Monday" Mr. Vega stated before he left.

" Omg Des where have you been keeping that voice" Dani asked

" Me what about Buchanan over there I thought he was mute when it came to singing" Destiny said trying to deflect the spot light off of her.

" You did good shorty real good" Nadir spoke.

" Thanks" she whispered

The group gathered there things and walked to the parking lot.

Saying there goodbye's they went there separate ways.

Before Matthew could leave Nadir stopped him.

" Hey Buchanan let me talk to you for a minute" Nadir said

Matthew sent Dani to his car and walked over the taller boy.

" What do you want" he asked

" I know your Destinys best friend and want to look out for her and protect her, I also know you don't like or trust me" Nadir said

" So what's your point" Matthew asked

" My point is as long as she wants me with her I will be. You don't have to worry about her when she's with me" he said

" Why should I believe you" Matthew asked

" Because I'm not the other guys in this school. Look all im saying is that we should put our differences aside for Destiny I don't want to hurt her by hurting you" Nadir pointed out

" So you want to co exist for Des's sake" Matthew asked

" Yeah we might be spending a lot of time together" Nadir said

" Sure I don't want Des mad at me cause me and you cant stand one another" Matthew said

Sticking his hand out they shook on it.

"But know this I will always be first in Destiny's life there is nothing you can do about that and if you hurt her I will hurt you" Matthew growled out lowly

With that he walked away to his car.

Roger,Grey,and Keane walked around the corner and stopped by Nadir who was looking at Matthew and Dani in the car.

" Why are you playing nice with him" Roger asked

" You know the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer Buchanan is sadly mistaken if he thinks he can run me out of Destiny's life" Nadir spoke

" All this for a girl you just meet" Keane asked

" You meet her there something different about her what can I say" Nadir said walking away

His friends looked at one another it's about to get interesting around here.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N Sorry for the wait.

It was now Monday and the results were to be posted by third period.

Destiny was anxious she could hardly focus the entire weekend all she could think about was whether she got the part.

Destiny was also anxious because she and Nadir agreed to date over the weekend.

As soon as she stepped foot in her house she called Nadir.

She was about to hang up all she kept thinking was that it was too fast and early to call him.

On the third ring he answered and since then they have been talking on the phone for hours a couple times a day.

But if one of them couldn't talk they texted.

Matthew came to hang out with her on Saturday some thing he hadn't done since before he started dating Dani.

That was the only day she didn't hear Nadir's voice.

Walking towards her locker she looked around neither Matthew or Dani was there yet.

She shrugged her shoulder's and opened her locker when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey baby" Nadir whispered in her ear

" Hi" she said blushing

It seemed like all she did was blush around Nadir.

" You ready for today" he asked

" Not really I'm a little worried that I didn't get the lead and once again I'm back up to Dani" she said turning around

" I was there and you were amazing the entire gym was teary eyed. They would have been stupid not to pick you" he said with a small smile

"Well what do we have here" came a voice from behind Nadir

Dani and Matthew were late from once another fight that morning.

Spotting Destiny they walked over but something was strange Nadir had his hands on her waist.

Destiny jumped back she hadn't seen or noticed anyone come up behind them.

" Oh hey guys" she whispered looking down

" Hey Des what's all this " Dani said pointing to them

" None of your business" Destiny stated she didn't want Matthew blowing his lid after he heard her news.

" Aww come on Des we wont tell" Matthew told her holding in what he really wanted to say

" Fine me and Nadir are an item now and have been since Friday" she said not looking at them

" I saw you on Saturday why didn't you tell me" Matthew asked

" I don't know, I just wanted to let everything sink in" she said

" Yeah and we like our privacy. A lot of people here like to spread rumor and middle in other people lives we don't want or need that" Nadir spoke

" Babe Grey wanted to meet up this morning so I'll see you before they post the role" Nadir told Destiny

Giving Destiny a kiss on the cheek he walked away.

" Oh I need to go to my locker I'll see you two before third period" Dani said walking away

Matthew and Destiny stood in an awkward silence neither knew what to say.

" I'm happy for you" Matthew told her

" Are you really" she asked

" Yeah. I mean no matter what I'm going to worry if he's treating you right but you look happy so I'm happy" he told her looking sincere but his eyes looked sad

" Thank you but what really on your mind I can see the sadness in your eyes" Destiny said grabbing his hand

" I just don't want to lose you to someone else" he told her just looking at her

" You wont lose me I already told you that" Destiny said

" No you don't know what I mean never mind" Matthew said rubbing the side of his face and turning to walk away

Grabbing his elbow she stopped him.

" What don't I know Matthew" she asked

" Destiny since we first meet I felt a connection to you. Then after really getting to know you I fell for you. But I'm an ass who cant seem to tell you the whole truth" Matthew told her walking closer to her

" Tell me what Matt" Destiny whispered

Matthew was standing chest to chest with Destiny his forehead leaning on her's just looking into her eyes.

" I been wanting to tell you since before I started to date Dani that I "

Before he could finish that thought Nate interrupted the moment.

" Well what are you two talking about" Nate said smirking

Both teens jumped back there breathing was hard holding there chest.

" What are you doing sneaking up on people" Destiny said hitting him in the shoulder

" Oww and I didn't sneak up I was standing here for about a minute waiting for either one of you to notice me. But I guess you two were already occupied" Nate said innocently

" We were just talking about the play" Destiny told him

" Really cause that looked intimate to me" Nate said

"Well no one asked you" Matthew said frustrated

"I'll see you at third period" Destiny told them hurrying away

" I wonder what Dani would say if she was the one who would have found you two" Nate asked smiling

" Shut up" Matthew growled out walking away

It was finally third period and the front of Mr. Vega's room looked like Grand Central Station.

Everyone was pushing and shoving to see if they got a part.

Matthew, Destiny, Nadir, Dani, and Nate stood on the side just watching and waiting for the right time to go in.

A couple of girls who looked at the list would roll there eyes as they passed Destiny and Dani.

" I guess that's a good sign" Destiny said with her fingers crossed

The crowd started to wind down and the group walked towards the list.

There big as day it stated the following

Tatiana Ryan Destiny Evan's

Amber Crumble Dani Ratborn

Coop Jenkins Matthew Buchanan

Josh Evert Nate Salinger

" Oh my god Des you got the lead" Dani said hugging her

" Yeah I did" Destiny said with a bright smile

" Looks like I'm playing the best friend and Matthews the new guy in your life" Nate said

" I wonder who she ends up with" Dani asked out loud

" Guess we wont know until the end of the play" Nadir spoke hugging Destiny into his side


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sorry for any mistakes and the long wait

By lunch Destiny had finally calmed down from her intitional shock of getting the lead like she wanted.

Her and Nadir were sitting at a table across the lunchroom from Matthew and Dani.

" Babe can I ask you a question" Nadir asked

" Yeah sure you don't have hide anything or how your feeling from me" Destiny told him

" Did you ever have feelings for Matthew" Nadir asked looking at her

This was one of the things she never discussed with anyone not even Dani.

Destiny didn't want there to be any lies between them she really like Nadir.

" Yeah when we first meet I like him instantly and it grew up until a year ago" she said looking at her hands

" So do you still have feelings for him or what" he asked

" Yeah a little but there not as strong as they once were. I know that we can only be friends and that all he can see me as so I let it go" Destiny said looking up

" Was that before or after you changed your look" he asked

" After I thought that if I looked like the girls he was attracted to then I could get him. But that didn't work so I sucked it up and moved on" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Did you only agree to date me so you could get over him or make him jealous? Because if you did I cant be with you knowing that you really don't want me" Nadir said

" No this has nothing to do with Matthew. Yes he will always have a piece of my heart but I don't want him I want you" she stated

"How do you feel about me" Nadir asked quietly

" I really like you. You make me feel good about myself and like I matter and not just an after thought. But sometimes I feel like someone better will come along and steal you away" she whispered

" No one can steal me away from you. Destiny I really like you also. I'm not like Matthew yeah I have a repetition but who doesn't" Nadir told her grabbing her hand

" It's nice to hear that but I'm still wary of guys. I can tell that you and Matthew don't get along but I am happy that you two decides to put your differences aside for me" she said with a smile

" Your my girl I would do anything for you. But Matthew has to realize that I'm not a stand in and he cant push me out because he's your best friend" Nadir said playing with her hair

" Don't worry he wont" she said giving a huge smile

Across the lunchroom

Dani sat and looked around the room spotting Destiny and Nadir smiling at one another and cuddling.

She wished she had that with someone cause her and Matthew were nothing like that.

It seemed as if all they did now a day's were argue and before she was only with him because she thought that they had a spark.

But it ran out once he helped break her out from that boarding school and they really got to know one another.

" What wrong" Matthew asked her

" Why are we still together" she asked him back

" I don't really know it seems like were just staying because it's something we know" he told her

" Do you still have feelings for me" she asked

" Yeah" he answered

" I think we should try and rekindle that spark we once had" Dani said

" And how would we do that" he asked bored

Matthew was preying that she didn't say anything along the lines of double dating with Destiny and Nadir.

He didn't think he could handle seeing another guy being with Destiny the way he desperately wanted to be.

Matthew only stayed with Dani because Destiny told him that she wasn't going to sucked back in by him once again.

It hurt but he knew that he had hurt her one to many times and she deserved to be worshiped.

But no matter what he couldn't let her go all the way she was what he wanted but he couldn't have her.

" I think we should double with Destiny and Nadir" Dani spoke

Damn was the only word running thru his mind at that time.

" Sure if that's ok with Des then it's fine by me" he said giving her a fake smile

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over and Matthew hurried to get to Destiny before class.

Destiny was waiting outside the lunchroom doors for Matthew pacing around.

" Hey you ok" Matthew asked

" Oh yeah I just wanted to talk to you" she said calming down

" What about" he said never taking his eyes off her

" This morning and last week. Matt you cant do that to me again were both in relationship and I really like Nadir" she said

" So what I'm not allowed to hugged you or talk to you by yourself" he asked getting angry

" You know that's not what I'm talking about" she said looking around

" Then what are you talking about Des" Matt said moving closer to her

Destiny had to gulp this was how it started last week when he ended up kissing her and this morning were he almost did.

" This right here getting in my personal space and speaking all low and kissing me or looking like your about to" she said huffing

" Why you cant handle me being in your personal space Des" he asked in low voice

Oh god she thought there he goes doing it again.

" Matthew you have Dani and I have Nadir and neither are going anywhere anytime soon. Your my best friend and I need you to be that so no more random kisses got that" Destiny said trying to be strong

" Yeah I got it but we have to kiss in the play you do realize that right" he pointed out

" Yes a stage kiss Matt" Destiny said rolling her eyes smirking

" Either way it's a kiss and I shouldn't be acting like this towards you I'm sorry" he said not looking the least bit

" Un Hum sure you are" she said smiling

" I'll see you at rehearse" Matthew said leaning down to kiss her cheek and walking away

" Damn cocky bastard" she said to herself shaking her head and walking towards her next class.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was the first day of rehearsal and Destiny was ready to slap someone.

The girls that hadn't made it as leads were being difficult.

One in particular named Jamie wouldn't shut up about how her singing was better than Destiny's and Dani combined.

The other named Sara ranted about how Destiny only got the part because she was dating Nadir.

Neither of the girls could sing, dance, or act for that matter.

" Mr. Vega seriously how do you even know Destiny has chemistry with either of her leading men" Sara whined

" They all worked on Starrxloversand are friends what more could you ask for" Roger asked bored

" There's a difference between friend chemistry and lover chemistry and quite frankly I don't think she has it with either one" Jamie stated

" Well they are right we need to test you guys so lets start from page 12" Mr. Vega said

Script

Josh( out of breath) hey were have you been I've been looking all over for you.

Tattiana(rolling her eye's) Advisedly not considering O was here the whole time and how did you go out looking for me but came back with your girlfriend.

Josh( shocked with big eyes) What did you just say?

Tattiana- You heard what I said how come you have a girlfriend and never told me about her.

Josh( nervous) I wanted to tell you.

Tattiana- tell me what that after I told you I loved you not even 12 hours ago you went to her and told her you loved and wanted to be with her. I asked you if you had feeling for her but you said no that you were just friends. You had the nerve to tell me that all you saw me as was a friend when you strung me along for two years. ( she had tears rolling down her face"

Josh( looking guilty, embarrassed, sad) Who told you ( he whispered)

Tattiana- Oh your embarrassed by me right now. How do you think I felt when she came over to my place after you left and told me to back off that you two were together. She had no tact or remorse for hurting me and neither does you. All you had to say was that you were into her and wanted her. ( with teary eyes and sniffing)

Josh ( confused and angry) I tried to but you always cut me off. I'm not going to apologize for having feeling for her I cant help who I'm attracted to Tat. I never wanted to hurt you

Tattiana- Yeah but you did. We shouldn't be friends anymore.

(Tattiana walked away still crying while Josh was left hurt)

(Sitting in front of her locker)

Coop- Why is such a pretty girl crying her eyes out.

Tattiana (with a little chuckle) If this is what you call pretty you need to have your eyes checked.

Coop- Actually I have 20/20 vision and you would be beautiful if you weren't crying right now.

Tattiana( annoyed) Who are you anyway and what do you want (looking up) Gasp your Coop Jenkins.

Coop- and your Tattiana Ryan ( big smile)

Tattiana- you know who I am ( confused)

Coop- Yes I have had my eye on you for a while now but you wouldn't give me the time of day since you were with your best friend.

Tattiana- Well that said best friend is now my ex best friend we broke up ( sniffing)

Coop- Forget him come skip all day with me and chill you wouldn't have to worry about seeing him ( biting the corner of his bottom lip)

Tattiana ( with a think face) sure why not I really need to get out of here

Coop stood up and held out his hand to Tattiana who took it. Pulling her up she tripped Coop grabbed her waist pulling her into his chest. There faces were close both looking from eye to mouths. Tattiana stood on her tippy toes and kissed the side of his mouth. Pulling back Coop gave a full smile and pulled her out the building.

End script

The entire auditorium watched quietly as Matthew and Destiny still clung to another not looking from each others face.

It was like they were in a trance just glazing at one another's eyes Matthew leaned down again when a loud noise jolted them from one another.

Some from the crowd had dropped a pretty heavy book to the group.

Destiny looked up embarrassed and walked over to Nadir who didn't look happy.

Matthew's eyes followed her as she walked away, he shook his head and walked to the other side of the stage.

" Ok well I guess we know that people would bye them as lovers. Actors run lines with a partner stagehands follow me" Mr. Vega spoke loudly

Nadir kissed Destiny on the cheek before walking away but while walking he glared at Matthew the whole way.

" What was that and don't say acting cause we both know you weren't acting" Dani said as she hit Matthew in the arm

" But it was acting. My character has been secretly in love with Des's character I would think that he would try and kiss her. Mr. Vega told us once that while acting follow your heart and instance. Which is what I did" Matthew answered rubbing his arm

" I guess your right I'm just worried that with all the kissing you two will have to do that something will happen" she said

" Last year we had to kiss and you didn't even blink an eye to it. Let's not forget that you and Nate will be sucking face once again. I'm not you Dani I wont be pulling what you pulled last year and early this year" Matthew told her

" I think Nadir needs help painting or something" Dani said as went to walk away

" That's what your calling it" Matthew said sacristy

" Screw you Matthew" she said stomping away

Destiny could see the couple fighting and walked over towards them but Dani was already gone.

" What happened now" Destiny asked

" Nothing she wanted to know if something was going to happen between us while doing the play" Matt said shrugging his shoulders

" Why what is her problem" she asked

" Apparently we have too many kissing scenes and she doesn't like that" he said

" But her and Nate have the same amount I think" she said

" I know that's not it she wont tell me whets wrong and I'm tired of trying to guess. So are we still not allowed to be around one another alone" he asked

" Yes I think it's for the best besides you need all your focus on Dani right now something's up" Destiny said

" I know your right but this is going to be hard not being able to have you when every I want" he said

Matthew looked around to make sure no one was looking and held her hand.

" You can still talk to me but Nadir is my boyfriend and you need to respect that for me" she said giving him puppy dog eyes

" You know I'll do anything for you" Matthew told her kissing her hand he walked away

Nadir stood behind the stage waiting for something to do when Dani walked up to him.

" Hey you need any help" Dani asked

"No considering I'm not doing anything" he said rolling his eyes

" Right are you worried about Des and Matt being in this play together" she asked

" No I trust my girl and know she would never hurt me" he stated

" How can you trust her so easily what you've been dating for three days. I've been with Matthew for a year and I still don't trust him especially not with Destiny" she asked

" I know all about Destiny and Matthews history yes she told me and so many other people here as well. Were nothing but honest with one another. I don't know what type of relationship you and Matthew have but maybe you should exam that before butting into others relationship" Nadir said moving away from her

" What is that suppose to mean all I want to do is protect my friend and make sure she knows what she doing" Dani all but yelled

" Will you be quite. Look all I know is that since meeting you you have been looking at me like I'm a steak dinner that no way to treat your friend. Destiny has never disrespected you like that by staring at Matthew. From what I heard she backed off from him completely and helped you with him every time you have a fight. I don't know him or like him but I haven't seen him be disrespectful to you even thou I know he has some feelings for my girl" he said walking away

Dani was left with by herself thinking.

Once the day was over Nadir walked Destiny to his car and helped her get in.

" Is there anything going on between you and Matthew" he asked

" No why" Destiny asked shocked and a little hurt he would ask that

" It's just that never mind it doesn't matter I'm sorry" he said ready to pull out of the parking lot

" No look I want to be honest with you hours before we started dating we kissed and then today we almost kissed" she said looking at him

Nadir felt as if someone hit him.

" Why tell me I wouldn't have known" he asked quietly

" I don't want any secrets. There isn't any me and Matthew and never will be. I was told that we have this chemistry that's different from ours. I don't want Matthew been there not going back. Your the guy I want we weren't thinking the first time and the second time we stopped. We don't want to hurt anyone especially you and Dani. I told him today and he agreed that we shouldn't be around one another for a while with out you present. I really like you and want you around" she told him staring at him

Nadir looked into her eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and honesty.

That was the first thing he learned about Des her eyes could never lie about anything.

" I really like you too but if he tries anything I will hurt him" he said smiling

Destiny lent across the seats and kissed his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Friday rolled around Destiny found herself at the movies with Nadir for there first date.

Destiny wore white knee length tights, gold and grey long sleeved button down shirt with a yellow shirt underneath that stopped past her behind with black glam rock style suede rasor bronx heels. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail at the nape of her neck.

" So what are we going to watch" Destiny asked sitting in her seat

" The Vow" Nadir answered sheepishly

" You took me to a chick flick why " she asked confused

" Umm yeah don't you like these types of movies" Nadir asked scratching the back of his neck

Destiny hated when guys just assumed that all girls like chick films or romance movies.

" Not particularly I'm more of a action, comedy, and horror girl"

" Oh we can go see something else" he said looking odd and standing up

Every girl Nadir has every dated loved these types of movies so he assumed that she did as well.

Destiny felt bad clearly he didn't know her very well but wanted to do something nice for her.

" It's ok Na I happen to like Channing Tatum" she said giving him a smile

Settling back into his seat he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer,

" So why don't you like chick flicks" Nadir asked

" There cheesy and always follow the same formula. I was never into the romance stuff I have two big brothers so I watched what they watched" she said shrugging

The previews were rolling when the seat next to Destiny was taken.

" Oh my gosh Des are you on a date" said the voice loudly

Destiny dropped her head forward while Nadir looked annoyed at her two friends sitting next to her.

Matthew looked annoyed while Dani just looked on with a smile.

He tried not to look at Destiny who was snuggling into her boyfriend with a face that screamed she was going to hit them.

" Yes I am and what are you two doing here" she asked angry

" It's our date night you know that" Dani answered

" Yeah but Matthew hates romantic movies and Channing Tatum so why are you here and next to me while I'm on a date" she hissed

" I didn't think you would mind us being here you were always with us when we first started dating" Dani shot back getting upset

" Dani lets go there are seats on the other side of the theater or we can go see something else" Matthew stated getting up not wanting to sit thru a fight between these two

" No Matt come on I really want to see this movie and you said we could anything I wanted. Des it's just a date you can see him anytime I wanted to hang out with you" Dani said

" We hang out plenty Dani I want to spend some alone time with my boyfriend and I wasn't always with you and Matthew on dates come to think about it I was never with you" Destiny said

The whole time Destiny was talking Dani was glancing over at Nadir.

Matthew, Destiny, and Nadir spotted it but she didn't stop.

Destiny was about to say something when Matthew spoke.

" Dani this is there first date so leave them alone and let's go" Matthew said pulling her out of the chair

He couldn't stand seeing Destiny and Nadir together but she looked happy and he did agree to be on his best behavior for her.

" I'm sorry for that enjoy your evening" he said walking away

" What was that all about" Nadir asked

" I don't know what her problem is or how she knew we were here but I need to speak to her " Destiny stated

Walking over towards the arguing couple she pulled Dani out the room.

" What the hell Des" Dani yelled

" Keep quite what was that Dani why were you trying to guilt me in there and checking my boyfriend out" Destiny asked with her arms crossed

" I wasn't trying to guilt you Des I just don't want to be around Matthew by my self" she said shrugging

" What's the problem this time" Destiny asked annoyed again

" We have nothing in common and all we do is fight ugh I have a head ache" Dani stated

" I could have told you that so why don't you just break up then" Destiny stated

" Because he still has feelings for me and I don't want to break his heart by walking away"

" Dani I love you and all but your not gods gifts to men he'll get over it you cant be with someone just because they have feelings for you and have none for

them " Destiny said rolling her eyes

" O love Matthew but just as a friend I don't know what to do Des I have these feeling for someone else but they don't have them for me" she said giving

herself a pity party

" Would you just stop Matthews a great guy but not the one for you so break up with him and find someone who you like and likes you back. You never answered

my question about Nadir" Destiny said

" Nadir is hot I'm sorry for staring at him I would never do anything to hurt you Des you know that right" Dani asked holding Destiny's hand

" Yeah I know just keep your damn eyes to your self and I'll still be your friend even when you and Matthew break up" Destiny stated

Walking back into the theater she reclaimed her seat and snuggled back up with her boyfriend enjoying her first date.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two months later everyone was working hard and doing there part.

Surprisingly Matthew and Nadir hadn't gotten into a fight yet.

When ever Nadir or the other stage hands needed help Matthew and Nate would help.

Nadir was still wary of Matthew but he had to give him credit the guy backed off of Destiny.

On the weekends the five plus Roger, Grey, and Keane would go to either Nadir or Roger house just to chill.

The only thing Nadir wasn't down for was Matthew and Destiny's big kiss.

Nate became sick almost two weeks ago from Mono so Nadir stood in for him.

Today Nadir stood in front of his lady loves locker waiting for her to show up.

" Did you try calling her" Dani asked

Nadir jumped a little he hadn't been paying attention.

Looking at Dani he sighed it was like the girl followed him around or something.

" Couldn't get thru" he said not looking at her

" Do you have a problem with me or something" DanI asked

" Yeah I do if you wasn't Destiny's friend and a chick I would tell you exactly how I feel but I wont disrespect you " Nadir sneered

" Some type of bad boy you are since getting with Destiny you've grown soft" she said shaking her head disappointed

" I'm anything but soft why don't you leave and stop sniffing after me" he said raising an eyebrow

" Your hot I'm admit it but I don't want you and If I wanted you I could get you everyone knows that Destiny isn't giving you what you need" DanI said smirking

" You have no ideal what me and your best friend do and I wouldn't let you any where near me go now" he said turning around

" Maybe you should try again she's never late unless it has to do with Matthew since she has always loved him and would do anything for him" she said walking away angry

" She's a bitch" Nadir said to himself

Nadir pulled out his phone and tried calling Des.

On the third ring she answered " Hello boo"

" Hey babe where are you"

" Oh I forgot to tell you that I wont be in today or tomorrow Matthew's sick"

" What does that have to do with you" Nadir asked not holding back his jealousy

" Well his mom and dad have work they cant be home with him. I usually stay with him when he's sick and he does the same thing"

" I thought that you two were taking a break from one another"

" We are but he needs me please boo I'll make it up to you"

" Do you need anything from me like homework or schoolwork" Nadir asked sighing there was no point in arguing with her

" No I have all that just call and text me when ever you can I'll miss you"

" I'll miss you too bye"

" Bye"

" Wow your whipped you'll do anything for her" Grey said

" If you had her wouldn't you" Nadir asked smirking

" Hell yeah " Keane said

Buccachan Apartment

Destiny stood outside in front of the Buccachan apartment about to ring the bell when Nora Matthew's mom flung the door open.

" Oh Destiny what are you doing out here" Nora asked

"I was getting ready to ring the bell but you already opened the door" she answered

Nora was frantically searching the apartment.

" Um Mrs. B is everything alright and what's wrong with Matthew" Destiny asked watching the woman

" Oh I'm trying to find my cell phone so I can call Rene so she could stay with Matthew while I'm at work. He has mono and has no clue how he got it" Nora stated still looking around

Destiny picked up the phone off the coffee table that was buried under some court files.

" Here you go Mrs. B. and you don't have to call Rene I'm here to take care of him I have done it since we meet" she said handing the phone over

" Thank you so much but don't you have school too" Nora asked

" Yes but I already told our teaches that I wouldn't be in neither would Matthew I have our schoolwork and Homework right here. Don't worry I have everything under control" Destiny said with a smile

" Why cant you be the one my son marry's in the future you would be an excellent daughter in law" Nora said smiling

" Thanks Mrs. you better go before your late" Destiny said opening the door

" Ok his father will be home around 330 or four if you need anything call me or Bo and thank you again" Nora said kissing the top of Destiny's head before walking out the door

Walking into Matthew's room she looked around it still looked the same as the last time she was there which was a year ago.

There were photo's all around of Mr. and Mrs., David, and herself.

Only one picture of Dani from there boarding school days but it was turned over.

The picture front and center was of Matthew while still wheelchair bound with Destiny on his lap her head resting on his while his face was buried in her hair.

With a smile she picked the photo up and ran her fingers across the glass she missed when they had that kind of relationship.

" Hey I didn't think you would come" Matthew's deep voice stated

Destiny almost dropped the picture in her hands.

" Your the second person to say that I have always taken care of you when I needed to " she said smirking

" I just thought that since your with Nadir you were off limits that includes our sick routine" he said

" Nadir doesn't run my life and why would I let you be by yourself like this. Matt you don't look so good" she said looking him up and down

" Thank god he doesn't and you look good enough for the both of us" he flirted

Destiny had to smile at that only Matthew could try and flirt while he was sick.

" You like that don't you" he asked smirking

" Your a cocky ass I hope you know that" she said

" Come join me why are you over there anyway" he asked

" Aren't you contagious or something" she asked with her nose turned up

" No you can only get it if I kiss you Des come join me I'm lonely over here in this big bed" he said pouting

Destiny took off her shoes and joined him in bed sitting with her back against the headboard.

" So I heard that you have Mono want to explain that" she asked

" No it's complicated" he said turning away from her

" Matthew it cant be that complicated did you cheat on Dani that's why you don't want to talk about it. First Nate had it and now you are you two sharing girls or something" she asked looking angry

Matthew looked pissed and hurt at his best friends accution.

" I wouldn't share a damn thing with Nate much less a girl and I wouldn't cheat on anyone I'm with" he said pissed off

" Matt you kissed me while still dating Dani who is one of my closes friends what am I suppose to believe" Destiny said moving away from him

" That I'm better than that Des. I kissed you and only you because I like you and always have since we meet" Matthew stated breathing hard

"What" she asked shocked

" Look you have a boyfriend so I won't get my hopes up. I got Mono from Dani who got it from Nate" he said quietly

"How and tell me the truth" she asked staring at him

" Nate and Dani had been spending a lot of time together for the play running lines. One thing lead to another and they wound up kissing. She didn't tell me until yesterday after I came from the doctors. She was crying and begging me to forgive her I couldn't so we broke up" he told her shrugging

" Matt you can take her back you both cheated and I know you still like her" she tried

" No I cant and wont this isn't the first time she did this. Last year while practicing for starrxlovers she cheated on me more than once and I took her back. Then earlier this year when I saw them in the hallway I told you they were talking but that wasn't true they were making out. Now before you try defending her to me just don't ok she cheated on me more than once in a year. It wasn't just one kiss this time but a couple of make out sessions. She's not the girl I want and never will be" Matthew said rolling over towards the wall

" I'm sorry matt I didn't know why did you stay with her" Destiny said touching his shoulder

" I thought I saw something in her while at that school but I was wrong once we came back. Instead of listening to my heart I stayed with her while a trying to hold on to you. Dani was what was comfortable and something I knew. You have no reason to be sorry Des you didn't know" Matthew told her

Destiny was beyond pissed but she keep calm Matthew needed her right now.

Matthew rolled over and pulled Destiny towards him so that she was laying on his chest hugging each other.

" I can kick her ass for you" Destiny said looking up

Chuckling" Did you just cuss no it's ok she's your friend as well and I wont try and ruin that" he answered

" Shut up so what and she ruined it when she decided you weren't enough now go back to sleep"

For the rest of the day Matthew and Destiny stayed like that she made him soup and made sure he drink plenty of fluids.

Destiny and Nadir texted most of the all day with Matthew right next to her watching TV.

When Bo came home that was how he found the two teens cuddling up sleeping on Matthew's bed.

" She's going to be my daughter in law one day I don't care what anyone say's" Bo said to himself


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Destiny woke up hours later laying on Matthew's chest with one leg sprawled across his waist.

She was particuly on top of him.

Realizing how her body was positioned Destiny tried to remove herself from her best friends grip but failed when he pulled her closer.

" Hey Matt I'm gon to need you to let me go" Destiny said lowly

" No I don't want you to go" Matthew whined sleepy

" If Shaun realizes I'm not home he will come looking for me what do you think he would do if he saw us like this" she tried to reason with him

" Fine but I want you back tomorrow you know I cant get better without you" he said pouting

" Your like a baby" she said shaking her head

" Agree or I wont let you go" he said pulling her closer

There faces were close noses almost touching just glazing into each others eyes.

Outside Matthews room

Nora came home from work around 7 and spotted her husband sitting on the couch watching TV.

" Hey how's Matthew did Destiny get home ok" Nora asked after kissing her husband on the cheek

" The kids good he slept mostly and Destiny is still here" Bo told his wife not looking up from the TV

" But it's already 7 Bo, Shaun is probably worried sick about her" Nora said standing up

" Calm down red I called Shaun and told him Destiny was here and asleep when she wakes up I'll drive her home" Bo responded

" What if something happened today between them" Nora asked worried

" Like what there good kids nothing could happen" Bo answered

" You do know that Matthew is in love with his best friend but doesn't want to admit it to himself" Nora asked

" Yes I know and I have eyes everyone can tell I'm just glad he broke up with Dani they weren't good for one another. Like David said seeing our daughter in law hurt because of Matthew is like being punched in the heart red" Bo said walking towards Matthew's door

" Yeah I know and she's dating so we just have to wait" she said rubbing Bo's back

" What if they you know gave into there desires" Nora asked with wide eyes

" You know both of them and they wouldn't do that now stop worrying about everything. You did leave them alone for 8 hours" he said raising an eye brow

" It never occurred to me until now"

" Hush" he told his wife

Nora and Bo walked into Matthews room and were shocked by what they saw Matthew and Destiny were centimeters away from kissing.

Nora cleared her throat loudly making the teen jump away from each other.

" Oh hi Mr. and Mrs. B I was just leaving" Destiny stuttered out grabbing her phone

" Wait Des can I talk to you for a second" Matthew replied holding her wrist

" Destiny it's almost 730 Bo will drive you home after your talk. And don't worry Shaun has already been informed about your whereabouts ok" Nora said

" Yes that's fine" Destiny answered

Once the parents were out of the room Destiny started to gather her belongings and all Matthew could do was look at her.

He already knew that Destiny was trying to shut herself down and block out that almost kiss.

" Des can you please look at me" he pleaded

" I cant do this something has to be wrong with me or you hell maybe both of us" she said pacing his bedroom floor

" There's nothing wrong with either of us"

" Matthew every time were alone together we either end up kissing or almost kissing. I have a boyfriend this shouldn't be happening" Destiny stated

" Can you please not talk about him right now" Matthew said with an attitude

" Don't catch an attitude with me you know what I'll see you tomorrow bye Matthew" Destiny said slamming out of his room

Nora and Bo had been listening in on there conversation thru the door and hearing Destiny get upset they moved away not wanting to get caught.

" Mr. B I'm ready to go now I'll see you tomorrow morning Mrs. B" Destiny said walking out the front door

" Teenagers why cant they see what's right in front of them" Bo grumbled

" I don't know but I better check up on Matthew I'm pretty sure he's fired up right about now go take her home" Nora instructed

" They act just like a married couple " Bo said walking out the door


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

All mistakes are mine

Sorry for the long wait.

On the ride home Bo could sense that Destiny needed someone to talk to.

The car was silent and filled with tense air.

" Destiny is everything alright you look a little agitated" Bo asked

" It's nothing big just your son Mr. B" Destiny answered looking out the window

" So he's my son now" Bo asked

" I'm pretty sure he was always your son" Destiny said rolling her eyes

" No when he does something good Matthew is your best friend, but when he does something to piss you off he's my son see you women are all the same" Bo teased

" Sure your right" she said with a little smile

" So what's really wrong I can tell something happened" Bo asked

" You mean you were listening thru the door" Destiny said side eyeing him

" Yes now tell me what happened maybe I can help" he offered

" Well since your a man and Matthew's dad you can explain this to me. Every time we are alone together we end up almost kissing or actually kissing I don't know what to do" Destiny said medially embarrassed that she told her best friends dad that they kissed

" Your conflicted because you have a boyfriend who you like but you also have feelings for Matthew but not only that there's sexual tension between you both right" he asked

" Oh god never mind" Destiny groaned face palming herself

" No no look Destiny you can tell me anything I wont tell a soul you really look like you need someone to talk to. I've been thru all of this before" Bo stated

" Ok but how did you know I had a boyfriend and about the sexual tension thing" she asked even more embrassed

" Well I try to not make it a habit to be in the same room as you two the tension gets so thick I feel like chocking. As for the whole boyfriend thing I'm a detective I notice these thing" Bo laughed

" Matthew told you didnt he this is so embarrassing and uncomfortable" she whined

" Yes he did but look I cant tell you everything he told me in confident all I'm going to say is that you need to look inside yourself and find who you want to be with" Bo told her

" That's easier said than done I've had feelings for Matthew since I meet him but he never felt the same then here comes Nadir a guy who likes me and treats me right. When I'm with Nadir I can feel my feelings for Matthew slowly slipping away but then Matthew pops up and they come back. I don't want to hurt any one. Matthew told me that he has feelings for me but I don't trust them all of a sudden he likes me after three years of being friends. Maybe he just wants all of my attention because he thinks I'm slipping away from him and will replace him or something" she said conflicted

Bo could really see the wheels turning in her head he didnt like what he was about to say but it needed to be said.

" What ever he's feeling let him tell you and you really have to listen to him. But before that you need to keep your distant and just be friends with one another if you feel like the air is turning from friendly to something else think about Nadir and how it could effect your relationship with both boys" Bo advised

Destiny turned to Bo with a small smile gracing her face " Thanks Mr. I really needed to get this off my chest. I cant talk to Shaun about this without him trying to break Matthew and Nadir in half. I cant even go to Dani about this well I actually don't want to"

"It's quit alright I'm here anytime you need to talk. Besides your the only girl I will ever call my daughter in law" Bo smiled winking

" Ugh Mr. B " Destiny grunted smiling with a small blush on her cheeks

Pulling up in front of Destiny's door she hopped out saying goodnight while waving.

Matthew laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about destiny when his mother walked in.

Nora took the time to study her son looking miserable alone in his bed.

" Hey can we talk" Nora asked sitting on the end of the bed

" Sure" Matthew answered sullenly

" Destiny sure flew out of here quickly huh" Nora started

" Can we not talk about Destiny mom please" Matthew asked almost pleading

" Ok how bout we talk about Dani and your break up" Nora said backing off of the Destiny subject

" What's there to talk about were not together anymore and I'm happy about it" Matthew answered rolling over facing his mother

" Are you sure" Nora asked cryptically

" Yes we weren't right for each other, we both knew it but our fear of being rejection won out so we stayed in a unhealthy relationship" Matthew spoke honestly

" It must hurt to know that she cheated on you with Nate Salinger" Nora spoke holding his hand

" How did you know" Matthew asked confused

" No you didnt tell me I found out from my secertiy who's daughter goes to school with you, she saw Dani kissing Nate. There's also the fact that you three had mono so either she cheated with Nate who had it first or you cheated with Nate" Nora explained with a straight face

" Does it suck that she cheated Yes but I'm not hurt about it. If it was someone else than I would be heart broken" Matthew replied not bothered by it

" Would that someone be Destiny Evans" Nora asked cocking her head to the side eyeing her son's cool demeanor

" Mom really can you stop" Matthew whined

" No I will not I don't like seeing you like this angry and hurt. Everyone can see that you have feelings for your best friend" Nora said irate now

" Yeah except her" Matthew objected heartbroken

"No she does she's just in denial right now" Nora told her son

" Why cant she see that she should be with me and not nadir" Matthew complained

" Well considering you always had a crush or a girlfriend since Destiny has known you. She also told you that she was in love with you while you gave her the I only love you as a friend speech. How was she suppose to act or think" Nora pointed out

" I know I did wrong by her but mom what I'm feeling is real why cant she see it" Matthew said with his focus on the picture frames Destiny held hours older

"Destiny is very independent, stubborn girl she see's what she wants to just be patience with her" Nora stated following her son's gaze

"I cant she doesn't want anything to do with me outside of being friends" Matthew grumbled

"Then be her friend" Nora said with logic

"Really mom thanks for the help" Matthew said with anger showing

" Matthew there are three things you need to have a success relationship" Nora said

" Which are" he asked not really paying attention to her now still looking at the pictures

" Trust, honesty, and friendship if you have all those than you can build on that. Be her friends first show her the awesome sweet guy that she's not use to. Then be her shoulder to cry on her confidant the man she can count on. But you have to do all of these while being respectful of her relationship with Nadir thank you can do that" Nora stated

" Wait are you telling me to come between her relationship mom" Matthew asked shocked

" No I'm telling you to be her friend Matthew. This guy she doesn't really know him or trust him. If she could be with him while still having feeling for you what does that tell you" Nora countered

" That I still have a chance to be with her" Matthew answered

" Exactly so take it. When it comes to that one person you know is your other half you'll do anything to be with them . If you want Destiny my advice is for you to fight for her. I'm not telling you to force her to cheat on Nadir but to question if he's really what she wants. I know you can do this Matthew you forced out any other boy who came along trying to win Destiny's affections so what's so different about Nadir" Nora explained

" Thanks mom" Matthew let out a small smile

" Your welcome but I didnt just do it for you I did it for Destiny as well as this family" Nora stated

" What do you mean" he asked

"Destiny could never be happy with anyone else have you seen how her eyes light up when your around or how she cant keep the smile off her face the same goes for you. Destiny was the best thing that has ever happened to you and this family I'll be damned if anyone takes my daughter in every sense of the word away from us" Nora said not even batting an eyelash

" Please tell me that you haven't call Destiny your daughter in law in front of her" Matthew whined embrassed

" Maybe but I'm speaking the truth lay back down while I heat up your soup' Nora answered smiling


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Destiny watched as Bo pulled away waving towards him she stayed on the outside porch a little longer trying to calm herself.

Never in a million years did she think this would happen.

Yeah she dreamed and wish for Matthew to love her back as well as have the love from his parents as her own.

Destiny knew that Nora and Bo liked her but she thought it was because of her best friend status with Matthew.

Sighing she walked into the house calling out for Shaun receiving no answer she walked to her room.

Dropping her purse on her bed she turned towards her dresser that was lined with photo's of her and Matthew 2 with Dani and 4 with David.

She really missed her other best friend as strangle as there relationship was considering he was a thirty something year old man who happened to be Matthews brother.

If David was still living in Llanview he would be the one she would have talked to.

She was going to do what Bo suggested and try to keep her distance from Matthew while still being his friend but that would have to wait until after tomorrow.

Matthew was sick and needed her .

Picking up her phone she dialed Nadir who answered on the fourth ring out of breath.

"Hey"

"Umm Hello are you ok" Destiny asked

"Yeah I had to run up to my room to catch my phone why what's up"

"I wanted to know if you could come over" she asked shyly

"Sorry I cant made plans with the boys"

"Oh ok then bye" Destiny whispered awkwardly

Hanging up she flopped back on her bed something wasn't sitting right with the conversation she just had with her boyfriend.

Not thirty minutes ago when he texted her did he say that he had plans with anyone.

Not wanting to think to much into the situation she dropped it and went to take a shower.

Bo made it back home forty minutes later after dropping Destiny off walking thru the door he tossed his keys on the table before going to the kitchen.

Nora stood in front of the open freezer eating ice cream with a huge smile on her face.

" What's got you so happy red" Bo asked

Nora nearly dropped the ice cream container after hearing her husbands voice.

" Don't do that dam nit you almost gave me a heart attack" Nora chided her husband holding her chest

" Maybe you shouldn't be sneaking to eat ice cream while standing with your face in the freezer" Bo teased laughing

" Haha I'm happy because our son is going to take my advice about a certain best friend of his" Nora said putting the frozen treat away

" And just what was that advice Red" Bo all but demanded

" I told him not to give up on her and continually be around show her that he is the guy for her" Nora replied staring into her husbands eyes

" Please tell me you didn't get involved" Bo groaned holding his head

" Of course I was have you seen him mopping around looking that's not our son" Nora replied

" I know but I also gave Destiny advice tonight on the drive to her house" Bo stated thinking they needed to do some damage control

" What did you tell her Bo" Nora asked looking at him wince once the question left her mouth

" I told her to keep some distance from him" Bo replied

" Why would you do that" Nora almost screamed

" Because red if you had seen and talked to her you would have done the same thing. She's so confused right now she has feelings for Matthew but she really likes her boyfriend. Our son hasn't been complety honesty with his feelings towards Destiny. She needs to figure out her own heart without being influenced in anyway" Bo responded

" But you can see that Matthew and Destiny belong together there like you and me" Nora argued

" I agree but forcing the situation will only make matters worst for the both of them. Matt just got out of a 1 year screw upped relationship he needs time to heal as well. No matter what we think he did have feelings for Dani before everything went wrong" Bo stated

" I know I just don't want see my little boy hurt anymore or Destiny they have both been thru to much" Nora stated with a heavy heart

" I agree which is why I also told her to stay friends with Matthew and really listen when he talks to her" Bo said

" I hope we didn't screw things up even more" Nora said softly sitting at the kitchen table

" Lets prey we didn't" Bo said following his wife to the table

Destiny laid in bed staring at her ceiling bored out of her mind.

She wanted to text Matthew but thought better of it.

Her phone let out the music of Beside you by Marinsh Trance letting her know that Matthew was calling.

" Hello" she answered

"Des" Matthew whispered

" Matt what's wrong" Destiny asked sitting up in bed

Matthew sounded as if he was in pain right now.

" I just wanted to tell you that if you want to put some distance between us then you should. I cant keep hurting you or making you doubt yourself" he continued to whisper heartbroken

" Matt" she sniffed

" It's ok Des I still love you" and with that he hung up the phone

Destiny stared at her phone with teary eyes why was he doing this to her she thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After this chapter I will be skipping some time and the chapters will be longer.

All mistakes are mine.

Enjoy

The next morning Destiny made her way back to the Buchanan apartment.

Just like yesterday she waited at the door to be let in once allowed in she helped Nora find her keys on her way out to Matthews room she was given a kiss o the forehead before Nora left.

Now Destiny found herself staring at a sleeping Matthew but unlike yesterday she wasn't going to keep quite.

Climbing into his bed Destiny straddled her sleeping best friend leaning over towards his left ear she screamed " Wake up matt"

Matthew jumped awaked with wide eyes breathing hard looking around until his eyes landed on the brown skinned girl on top of him.

" What the hell is your problem Des" Matthew whispered yelled with a red face

Destiny tried to hide the laugh that was threatening to escape she held a hand over her mouth while shaking her head.

Matthew let out a tiny smile while watching the girl he loved laugh on top of him.

He wanted more than anything just to flip her over and kiss the everlasting daylights out of her but he couldn't she was taken.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head he gripped her hips moving her to his side while he slide out of bed.

Destiny gasped when his hands gripped her hips shooting electrical throughout her body with wide eyes she sobered up looking towards Matthew who was pacing the length of his room.

" Des why are here? Why did you wake me up like that?" Matthew asked finally looking towards his bed

" You already know why I'm here Matthew"

" No Des we talked about this your suppose to stay away from me and give Nadir a chance" Matthew replied

" No you talked Matthew you talked and then hung up on me. What does any of this have to do with me and Nadir"

" You answer my question first" Matthew challenged

" Fine I didn't get any sleep last night thanks to you. My mind was so jumbled up with reason's as to why you wanted distance between us. Did I do something wrong"

"No god no Des it's me. I heard my parents talking last night I know all about the talk you had with my dad. I had a similar one with my mom which was awkward by the way" Matthew answered

" You know everything me and Mr. B talked about" Destiny asked biting her lip

" Yeah I know my dad told you to out some distance between us . I never wanted you to doubt yourself or your decision Des you have to know that" Matthew stated walking closer to her

" So instead of talking to me about it you decided to take my decision from me. How did you think I would react to that one"

" I didn't really. My mom gave me the totally opposite advice my dad gave you. She wanted me to keep fighting for you. Which was something I would have done if not hearing my dad say how confused you were. " Matthew said stopping I front of her

" I understand that but it should have been my decision something we talked about" she said gesturing from the two of them

Matthew looked at her before shaking his head running his fingers thru his hair.

" How could you be mad at me Des when you were thinking the same thing. I can see it in your eyes. If I hadn't called you last night you would have showed up here today intending on doing the same exact thing I did last night and I would have had to say ok or else it would have resulted in a fight that I didn't want" Matthew pointed out

Destiny had a shocked look on her face before looking down at her feet.

" Well it would have been for the best I have a boyfriend who I like a lot I should be thinking about him and not" Destiny cut her own self off once she realized what she was about say

Matthew knew what she about to say he held onto every word that was coming out of her mouth until she clammed up.

" You cant tell me that you have feelings for me can you" he asked a little hurt

" I have a boyfriend and you're my best friend that's it"

" Well then it shouldn't be to hard for you to settle your feelings. I wont talk to you unless you come to me the only time we will communicate is while rehearsing for the play. I'm here to listen or talk when ever you need me. You should go" Matthew stated coldly climbing back into bed

" I'm not going to leave you here sick Matthew " Destiny said grasping at straws

She hated getting into fights with Matthew especially when it ended with them not talking to one another.

" As you can see Destiny I'm not that sick I was given penicillin I should be back in school on Monday you can go be with your boyfriend now" Matthew sneered

Destiny took a step back holding her chest never has Matthew spoke to her like this she knew he was hurting but he didn't have to be a douche about it.

" Fine Matthew act like an ass all you want I don't care" she yelled before slamming out of his room and apartment

Matthew turned over in his bed facing the wall holding his breath at lest now she'll be able to make up her mind he thought.

Destiny made it to school forty minutes later stomping into the school breathing hard still reeling from her fight with Matthew.

The first person she bumped into was DanI who gave a fake cheery smile in her face.

" Hey Des what are you doing here I thought you would be with Matthew today" DanI asked

That was all it took for Destiny's temper to explode DanI and everyone else in the hallway didn't expect Destiny to reach back and punch the bloody hell out of Dai sending her to her ass.

Destiny stood over the girl she once considered her best friend raising her hand ready to strike again when a pair of strong brown arms wrapped around her pulling her away.

Nate and Nadir were rounding the corner when the spotted the two girls walking over they ran when Nadir noticed Destiny's hand reach back.

Nate grabbed DanI from the floor looking her over to see if there was any damage handing her a tissue he told her to put pressure on her bloody nose.

" What the hell happened" Nadir asked having a little trouble keeping Destiny from moving

" That bitch had been cheating on Matthew she gave him Mono which she caught from Nate" Destiny yelled

The hallway let out a shocked gasp at the news.

" I only cheated because he was emotionally cheating on me with you" DanI cried yelling

" Bitch you're a lyer you have been cheating on him since last year. I stood up for you I actually thought of you as one of the people I trusted but you hurt my best friend screw you. The next time you come near me, Matthew or Nadir I will not hesitate to kick your skinny skanky ass. Yeah I know your attracted to Nadir not gone happen go back to Nate. Oh and Nate don't even talk to me you can have that loud mouth bitch named Danyellsalot" Destiny stated coldly pulling Nadir along with her


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was now a month later after the argument with Matthew and the incident with DanI.

Destiny and Matthew stuck to there agreement only talking during rehearsal even choosing to sit with her boyfriend and his friends while Matthew chose to eat outside away from her.

DanI and Nate started dating not to long after Destiny threaten to kick her ass again if she spoke to her.

During the month Destiny learned a lot about Nadir something's good other she could live without.

The first thing she found out was that he was a member of the basketball team which meant he would be around Matthew a lot.

She also learned that he had a habit of ignoring his girlfriends once the season started he also thought that she should attend every one of his practices.

He gave her a heads up at least telling her that he wanted to become a NBA player so most of his engry and attention would be focus on basketball.

All around she realized that he knew absolutely nothing about her since the season started he hadn't asked her anything about herself or what she liked.

Destiny barely spent as much time as she wanted with Nadir in the entire month.

They had date night every Saturday but the last two he had to bail for some reason or another, the Friday before last one of his basketball buddies held a party to which he dragged her to.

She didn't want to be there but she still came because he asked the whole time she occupied the couch while he stayed with his friends drinking in the kitchen.

She felt ignored and bored to tears some other guys at the party tried to entertain her by asking her to dance at first she refused then she agreed because they weren't going away.

As soon as they started to dance Nadir rushed out of the kitchen shoving the guy away claiming he was grinding to closely to his girl which Destiny delivered a eye roll.

She hated people who drink and having her boyfriend act like an ass embarrassing her.

But the one thing she hated more was thinking about Matthew everyday.

She would catch him staring at her in the halls or in class.

Everyday she wanted to walk up to him and tell him that she missed his like crazy.

Sometimes she would find her self ready to send him a text about her day but she would delete it.

It also didn't help that her phone held nothing but pictures of the two of them together.

Nadir had even caught her staring at the pictures when she thought no one was looking.

He asked why they weren't talking and her only answer was that they needed space.

Nadir dropped the topic and started talking about something else.

The tension in the play was becoming intense with each day building to her and Matthews characters first kiss.

Sitting on the sedge of the stage Destiny waited for Mr. Vega to talk control Roger was also on the basketball team so he would be late to the rehearsal.

" Ok I want Destiny, Nate, DanI and Matthew today were going to work on page 63 everyone quite ready when you are" Mr. Vega spoke

This was the scene Destiny was worried about she would have to sing to Nate and then have her first kiss with Matthew.

The only good thing was that Roger allowed them a certain freedom when it came to the songs that were sung all had to be approved by him.

Nate sat in a chair in front of a small table hunched over as if he was doing homework while Destiny sat on the other side of him smiling and giggling with him.

Matthew stayed on the far right side of the stage as if he was looking thru a room door.

_( Amber walks into library spotting her boyfriend with his annoying best friend who couldn't take a hint rolling her eyes she headed towards them covering his eyes she whispers " guess who"_

_Tatiana almost growls at the girl she has hated since the 3__rd__ grade._

" _Why are you here Amber didn't he dump your sorry butt a month ago"_

" _What the hell are you smoking you delusional loser. Josh and I have been dating for months now" Amber sneered_

_Tatiana took one look at her supposed best friend knowing the truth._

" _You told me that you broke up with her " she said pointing to Amber_

_Amber slapped the finger out of her face sending a glare to the shorter girl._

_Tatiana stood from her seat advancing on the girl she might not had been as tall as her but she was stronger than her._

_Now standing directly in front of one another sending death glare toward each other Tatiana spoke " you put your hands on me one more time I will rip out every piece of your pretty hair shoving them in your mouth"_

_Amber took a step back swallowing sending a look to Josh to separated the girls with his girlfriend behind him protected._

" _Look Tat I know you hate her and for good reason but I love her so get over your jealousy or leave us alone" Josh issued his warning_

_Instead of making a comment Tatiana stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her._

_Now in the hallway she was pacing up a storm going over the only line stuck in her head I love Amber over and over._

_Why couldn't he see what he had in front of him she was the only person that has every been there for him._

_He played with her emotions knowing how she felt about him he would give her enough attention to make her want to help him._

_Some how the song Set Fire to the Rain popped into her mind she couldn't do anything but break out into the song to get her emotions in check._

_Once the last note was hit she turned around to spot Coop staring at her like he was in a trance._

_She and coop had been spending a lot of time together just getting to know one another better even thou Josh hated the guy._

_Coop was great at listening and giving advice she even felt a little spark every time he touched or brushed against her._

_A thought popped in her head was she treating Coop the same way Josh treated her when Amber wasn't around to pump his ego._

_What Tatiana didn't know was that Coop had seen everything from the argument between her and Josh to her little performance a couple minutes later._

_Walking pass the girl he had been in love with since the 5__th__ grade he tried to keep his emotions in check when she grabbed his elbow stopping him._

" _Coop what wrongs I don't even a hi" she asked_

" _Your in love with your best friend that's what's wrong" Coop answered removing his arm from her grasp_

" _You already knew that so what's the problem"_

" _The problem is your doing the same exact thing Josh is just with me" he stated not turning around_

" _How so I'm not leading you on like he did me"_

" _Yes you are Tatiana I 'm you in this what ever the hell this is" Coop sighed _

" _I don't understand"_

" _I have been in love with you since the 5__th__ grade and you have never acknowledged me until what two months ago. And even then that was because you were mad at Josh. You cant see what right in front of you. Why wait for that a hole to finally see you when you could have someone who has always seen you" Coop stated _

_Tatiana was at a first lost of words._

_Coop wasn't thinking anymore he backed Tatiana into a row of lockers tracing her cheekbone with his thumbs he lowered his lips to hers giving her time to back out but she didn't._

_His lips grazed hers softly at first he backed away a little to see her reaction._

_Tatiana who's eyes were closed opened her eyes a slighter grabbed his face crashing her lips against his in a passionate kiss."_

Matthew and Destiny were to preoccupied to notice Mr. Vega yelled cut the kiss grew more passionate with Matthew pressing Destiny closer to the wall.

Destiny's legs somehow made there way around his waist Matthews hands traveled down her sides settling on her hips.

Pressing his hips into hers Destiny let out a loud moan.

The next thing Matthew knew someone was tapping him on the shoulder.

" What" he growled with his forehead resting in the crook of her neck

" I yelled cut 5 minutes ago" Mr. Vega spoke breaking the teens apart

Destiny and Matthew broke apart turning to face the crowd each was blushing hard Matthews entire face was red and since Destiny was darker one couldn't tell.

Walking off the stage Destiny sat next to Nadir who popped in during her rendencing of Set fire to the Rain.

Nadir was not impressed his face was fixed in a scowl sending a hateful glare to Matthew who was sitting in the front row on the end.

" Ok that was great Destiny your voice is amazing I felt every emotion you per trade up there it really felt like you hated DanI with those glares. Matthew I would think that you were in love with Destiny from that performance just keep the kiss pg next time. Nate and DanI I really hated you two so good job. Ok everyone take a break" Mr. Vega stated

Destiny turned to Nadir biting her lip nervously.

" We need to talk" Nadir spoke still staring at Matthew


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"We need to talk"

That was the only thing Destiny heard she couldn't hear the nose around her the gossip from the other girls who couldn't mind there own business if there lives dependent on it.

Following Nadir outside she spared a glance towards Matthew who happened to be looking towards her quickly turning her head she ran out of the door.

Destiny stood wringing her fingers awaiting Nadir to speak because she would be damn to start talking first.

Nadir took the time to look over his girlfriend who looked nervous, guilty and a little flushed.

He decided to stare at her a little longer while she gazed into the cracked door towards Matthew who was staring at her.

" You still have feeling for him" Nadir pointed out pacing now

" I already told you that Matthew will always have a piece of my heart" she answered not really answering his question

" Yes you told me but you also said that you wanted to be with me" he said

" And I am with you so what's the problem"

" The problem is that I'm not the person you actually want maybe at one point I was but not anymore. Destiny I'm not dumb or blind I can see the longing looks you two sent to each other. But you're a loyal girlfriend you stood by me even when I was an ass, you stopped being around him and was actually interested in me Nadir the person and not the school bad boy or basketball player" he stated loudly

" That's because I care about you"

" Yeah you care but you don't love Destiny " Nadir replied

" It's not like you love me either Nadir " she said looking towards her feet

" I feel like I'm falling in love with you thou" Nadir said staring intensely at her

Once she heard this Destiny's head flew up this couldn't be happing he couldn't be falling in love with her already.

Destiny eyes grew huge and a panic look crossed her face once she meet his gaze what she saw scared the crap out of her she stepped back looking around.

" Don't say that" she whispered

" I have to tell you the truth I have and you cant accept that because your in love with Matthew" Nadir said hurt

" Nadir we have only been together for almost three months were still in the honeymoon stage that why you think this" she said shaking her head trying to rationalize his declaration

" You don't know how easy it is for someone to fall in love with you do you? Your just a genuine person always thinking about someone else's needs before your own. Your beautiful, smart, talented, why should it take me years to fall for you. I see all of this in you in only three months but you want and love Matthew " he said his voice raising

" What are you saying" she asked softly

" Let me ask you something who do you want Destiny , Who's actually the person that holds your heart cause I damn sure know it's not me. Just be honest with yourself Destiny please I saw with my own eyes what everyone has already known and has been telling me. I say the kiss it wasn't a little peck or a awkward kiss between best friends it was a kiss filled with longing and passion that you could finally release" Nadir whispered yelled angry

Destiny watched his face the whole time he talked the sight was heartbreaking she never wanted to make him fill like he was.

" Nadir I'm so sorry" Destiny cried out

" I'm letting you go Des I cant force you to stay with me no matter how hard I try your heart will never belong to me. The only thing I ask is that you never doubt yourself and always remain my friend. I can see the way he looks at you with so much love in his heart and eyes that I cant compare or try to fight. I wasn't a very good boyfriend this past month I let other things get in the way and for that I'm sorry. You Destiny are meant to be loved so let Matthew love you" Nadir spoke holding her face lovingly

He placed a soft kiss on her lips before walking away.

Destiny was left in the hallway silently crying watching Nadir's retreating form when she felt a hand o her shoulder.

She knew instantly who the hand belonged to from the shot of electricity ran down her spine spinning around she came face to face with a concerned Matthew.

" Des are you alright what did Nadir do to you?" he asked reaching out to wipe her cheek

Taking a step back she replied " He didn't do anything so just let it go Matthew"

" No your out here crying and he's no were to be seen" Matthew said trying again to wipe her cheek

" Why do you care this isn't the first time I have cried" Destiny stated moving even farther from him

" You know why I care " Matthew stressed

" No I don't tell me tell me why do you care that Nadir my first boyfriend a semi good one at that dumped me because of you" she yelled angrily wiping her own cheek

" He dumped you because of me" Matthew whispered

" Did I not just say that" she mumbled pissed

" I care because I hate seeing you cry and hurt. I care because you're my best friend. I care because I love you and that I'm in love with you" Matthew whispered yelled

Destiny stood with a shocked expression staring at Matthew who let his love shine thru in his eyes.

" Don't act so surprised this isn't the first time I told you that I love you" he said coming towards her again

" No but this is the first time you said you were in love with me" she said softly

Matthew trapped her between his body and a locker slouching down a little so that he could look in her face he spoke.

" Des I can say it till I'm blue in the face I'm in love with you and there's no one I'll rather be with. I know that I screwed up by forcing my feelings for you down while pushing a new girl in your face knowing how you felt. I want you and you want me can we stop with the middle men and be together" Matthew finished whispering in her ear

Destiny arms were now wrapped around his neck there body's crushed together breathing in each others scent.

" We cant be together right now Matthew let me grieve my break up with Nadir first and then we can take it slow. Can you do that" she asked softly

" I'll do anything you ask of me Des just don't change your mind" he answered staring into her eyes

" I wont" she said with a slight smile

Both stood staring at one another while outlining the others facial structure.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sorry for the long wait hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

It took not even three days for Destiny to morn her failed relationship with Nadir.

Matthew did his best to stay in the friend zone for those three days but he couldn't help holding her hand or brushing up against her when walking to class.

He never did anything past that or in front of anyone not wanting to embarrass his best friend.

Many in the school wondered why, when, and how Destiny and Nadir broke up while wondering when Matthew was going to make his move finally.

The day was now Saturday and Destiny stood outside Matthews apartment once again her hands were shaking badly.

Raising a fist to knock the door swung open revealing Bo and Nora in there work attire.

" Destiny what are you doing here this early" Nora asked with a smile

" Just needed to see Matthew I didn't realize it was so early" Destiny said after checking the time on her phone

" It's ok he's up surprisingly were leaving for work and it's good to see you again" Bo said

" Thanks Mr. and Mrs. B" Destiny replied

Closing and locking the front door she made her way to Matthews bedroom slowly trying to remain calm.

Walking in she spotted Matthew laying back on his bed with his eyes close listening to his IPOD.

Destiny stood in the doorway staring at him mumbling the words.

" What are doing here Des" he asked not opening his eyes

" How did you know it was me or that someone was in here with you"

" I can always tell when your near and I know your perfume anywhere" he said leaning on his elbows now staring at her

" You're a sweet talker "

" I'm only telling the truth Des so why are you here at 8:30 in the morning" he asked again

" I needed to come see you"

" Did something happen" he asked sitting all the way up now

" Yeah it did. I'm ready"

Matthews ears perked up walking towards her he stood directly in front of her staring into her eyes.

" I need you to be specify right now Des" he stated holding her hips

" I want to be with you I'm tired of waiting I've waited long enough" she said moving closer to him

" What about Nadir and waiting it's only been three days" he pointed out not wanting her to rush into anything

" I liked Nadir for a couple of months but what I feel for you I felt for way longer" she responed

" And what do you feel for me" he asked almost pleading

" I love you Matthew and only you" she said smiling looking up at him

Matthew's only response was to lean down pressing his lips onto Destiny's passionately.

Opening her mouth to let in his tongue Destiny wrapped her arms around his neck playing with the hair that laid on the nape of his neck.

Pressing her closer to his body he ran his fingers along her side settling on her hips.

Some how the teens mange to get to the bed with Destiny laying under Matthew her legs wrapped around his waist .

Matthew broke the kiss from lack of oxygen to run kisses along her jaw and neck.

When Matthew latched onto one particular spot Destiny buckled her hip letting out a soft moan.

Destiny's eyes popped opened when Matthew hips started to grind into hers resulting in her felling just how turned on he was.

Matthew lifted his head slightly when Destiny tensed after feeling his arousal he went to pull away when she grabbed his face pulling him back into a kiss buckling again against him.

Destiny knew they should probably stop before things got out of hand but once he started to grind against her again she threw caution to the wind.

" Matthew" she sighed into his ear

Matthew sped up his hips while grabbing and intertwining both of her hands with his pressing them into the mattress.

His lips were back on her neck he loved hearing his name coming from her mouth like that.

" Oh god Matthew" she moaned loudly matching his hips

" Fuck " Matthew moaned into her neck

He stopped himself before anything happened that they weren't ready for.

Pulling himself off of her he placed a pillow on his lap breathing hard he tried to think of anything but Destiny laying under him.

Destiny raised herself flatting her skirt that had risen during there make out.

" Thanks" she whispered breathless

" Your welcome and there's no need to thank me" he said

Matthew scouted his way to his headboard leaning against it he beckon Destiny over who crawled next to him laying her head on his shoulder while her arms wrap around him.

For a while the couple just sat not talking in a comfortable silence listening to Matthews IPOD cuddling.

" I like this" Destiny stated out in the open

" What" he asked

" Just being here with you" she whispered

" I love you" he whispered to her while playing with her hair

" I love you too" she said leaning to kiss him on the lips

.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N Sorry for not updating this is just a short fluffy chapter.

Hopefully I will have two more chapters updated this week . Keeping my fingers crossed.

Hours later Nora and Bo came home to an empty living room there was no noise what so ever that could be heard.

" Do you think there together now" Nora asked almost quietly

" Hopefully yes but one can never know with those two" Bo answered

" I've had a good feeling all day Bo " Nora told her husband smiling happily

Bo gave his wife a smile while raising an eye brow.

The pair went about there normal routine when Nora opened the door to Matthews rooms.

The only thing Bo heard was a screech from his wife making his way to the room Bo came to stop.

In the bed laid Matthew on his back with one arm under his head and the other around Destiny who was laying on his chest with an arm slung around his waist.

" Oh my babies" Nora screamed happily running to the bed hugging the teens

Matthew and Destiny spent all day cuddling and kissing in bed never untangling from one another unless going to the bathroom.

"Mom" Matthew whined a little embarrassed

" What my babies finally saw we what we all saw" Nora answered smiling

Destiny sat up with an embarrassed smile and a light blush from being caught snuggled up by her boyfriends parents who looked happy.

" Um I should be going Shawn might come looking for me" Destiny rushed out

" Let me walk you to the door" Matthew stated standing up stretching his limbs

The couple left out of his room hand and hand almost like they couldn't let one another go.

Just before opening the door Matthew pulled Destiny into a kiss backing her to the door pressing her against it.

" Matthew let the girl breath you have manners" Bo teased from the hallway

Destiny pushed him back looking up to see her best friends parents watching them with a glint in there eyes.

"It was good to see you two again Matthew I'll see you in school" Destiny mumbled rushing out of the door

Matthew blew a breathe trying to get his breathing under control turning around he could still see his parents standing there looking at him.

" Could you two not embarrasses me god" Matthew yelled stomping to his bedroom leaving his parents laughing


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Got one of the two updates done and out.

Monday soon came for the new teenage couple and the whole school was all ears and eyes after having seen Destiny and Matthew separately looking happy and relaxed.

Destiny received a email late Sunday afternoon telling her to meet Mr. Vega for an early one on one the following morning.

Now she stood in Mr. Vega's classroom looking between Roger, Nadir and Mr. Vega the look on her face was priceless.

Shaking herself out of her own mind she opened her mouth finally after five minutes.

" What do you mean Nadir will be replacing Nate" Destiny almost screeched

" I can drop out if you want Des I don't want you to think I'm doing this to get you back or something" Nadir stated looking indifferent

Destiny cocked her head giving him a look never since she met Nadir has she seen or heard him talk like this not even about his ex's.

" Actually you cant seeing as Nate dropped out of the play claiming he needed to focus on family" Roger stated inserting himself in front between the ex's

Mr. Vega left a few seconds later claiming to take a call even thou no one could hear his phone ring or vibrate.

Roger turned to Destiny holding an stern face the one a parent would put apone there face when talking to there children.

" Destiny your our leading lady you earned this role because of your passion not because of who you were dating. I fought for you to have this role don't make me regret that decision. I don't care about whatever drama is there is with Nadir and Matthew. When it comes to this play all of your crap is pushed to the side . I like you so please don't make me stop and your sitting with us for lunch" Roger replied before walking out of the door leaving behind the stunned exes

Looking at one another from the corner of there eyes both let out a snicker and a smile towards one another.

" He's intense" Destiny said

" Yeah he's been stressed lately don't let him get to you" Nadir stated playfully bumping her shoulder

" Have I ever" she said smiling

" That's why we all love you" Nadir whispered smiling but Destiny heard

Destiny began chewing on her lower lip nervously just looking at him with big wary brown eyes.

" Des I just want us to be friends no hard feelings" he said sighing before turning to also walk out the door

"Wait" she called out " I still want us to be friends also I kind of miss you" she said softly

Nadir smiled walking to her then dragging her into a hug while rubbing her back

Now Destiny stood in front of her opened locker rumming thru the books when a arm snaked around her waist pushing her back to someone's front.

" Umm Matt good morning" Destiny sighed happily while her boyfriend nibbled on her neck

" Now it is where were you this morning " Matthew whispered in her ear huskily

" I had to come in early to meet with Mr. Vega about the play" she answered pushing back against him smiling

She opened her eyes that she couldn't remember closing to look left and spotted half the hallway staring at her and Matthew shocked.

" Matt people are looking" she stated trying to get him to stop

" So what I'm not ashamed of you or being with you" Matthew reasoned "Wait are you ashamed of me" he asked turning her to look at him

" What no it's that people will talk and then ask questions and I don't want that"

" Ignore them I'm yours and you are mine" he said with a grin which she returned and more with a kiss

Pull away she looked behind Matthew to Nadir who stood 5 feet away fuming Destiny tried to call after him but he walked away.

" Hey what's wrong " Matthew asked after noticing quickly how her mood changed

" Nadir just saw us kissing and he didn't look to happy"

" So it's not like your cheating or were going to have anything to do with him" Matthew said his happy mood changing

" Actually we are that's what the meeting was for" she chewed on her lip once again

" What happened" Matthew stressed

" Nadir will be playing opposite of us since Nate dropped out of the play"

" WHAT" Matthew yelled in the crowed hallway


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Nadir will be playing opposite of us since Nate dropped out of the play"

"WHAT" Matthew yelled in the crowed hallway?

Destiny took a peek around the hallway to spot that they were indeed being watched with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"Matt keep your voice down" she whispered

Matthew for his part was calming down somewhat after following his girlfriend's eyes around the hallway; he knew Destiny didn't like being the center of school gossip so he did what was asked.

"Des can you just answer my question" he asked leaning on the now shut locker

"But you didn't ask a real question all you said was what how am I supposed to know what you're asking about" Destiny replied bringing her backpack to her shoulder

"You're not funny" Matthew told her with a quirk to his top lip

All she did was give a small smile while playing with the strap on her shoulder.

"Des" he practically whined

"You know I hate when you whine ugh fine" she began but before she could continue the late bell rang

"Sorry babe I'll tell you later" she said giving him a chase kiss on the lips before walking away

For the next five hours Destiny managed to dodge Matthew even thou they shared many of the same classes.

Over the passing hours Matthews calm demeanor began to slip away not only was Destiny deliberately not talking to him Nadir was also in their classes.

It wasn't until AP U.S. History that Matthew almost blew his fuse the teacher thought it would be a good idea to pair up Matthew and Nadir.

Neither was to Kean on that matter but did as the teacher said.

Sitting in the back of the class the two semi enemies sat in an awkward silence copying questions and answers for a solid 10 minutes before Matt spoke.

"I hear you're Des's other leading man" Matthew commented

"I can say the same for you" Nadir replied

Matthew gave a lite chuckle "Is that why you agreed to be in the play so you could be around my girlfriend"

"You think I'm pulling a page from your playbook. Look unlike you I know when a girl is unavailable or when to back off. Destiny is with you even thou you don't deserve her but she picked you. As for the play my best friend asked me to play lead I agreed. Destiny and I are nothing more than ex's who are friendly will be professional if that's what you're worried about. Or is it that Des still has feelings for me" Nadir responded never breaking his contrintration from his work

"I'm not worried I don't have to be"

"You're a smug little bastard" Nadir stated shaking his head

"Damn right I'm smug I have Destiny and I'm not letting her go. So you can pull any trick in the book but just know one thing nothing is ever going to make me give up Destiny"

" you're really lucky I'm not the revenge type but know this I will always have a place in my heart for Destiny so if you screw up don't be surprised if I'm the one that's being her shoulder to cry on. She's amazing and any man would be lucky to have her even the most undeserving. Guess I should give you a tip Des has a following who are waiting to break you up so deal with that" Nadir replied gathering his things walking out of the door


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N Destiny might be a bit ooc in this chapter. When I write for her I like to think that she would put people in their place like this. I like to believe that she doesn't like being the center of attention or being fought over.

Nadir walked out of his history class and into the library instantly he wanted to turn around and walk back out but he was already spotted.

Destiny looked up from the book she was reading to see Nadir standing next to a bookshelf looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Neither took their eyes off one another Nadir walked slowly towards the table gesturing to the chair he asked "can I sit"

Destiny gave a tiny smile before nodding her head and sitting up straight.

"Hi"

"Hey" he said curtly

"Did I do something to you we were cool a few hours ago what happened" she asked confused

"Well a few hours ago I didn't know that I was so quickly replaced with Matthew" he hissed slightly

Destiny reared back fixing her face into a straight blank look.

"How does who I date pertain to you we are not together if you forgot you broke up with me" she replied with no heat to her words

"I care about you" he started but was cut off

"Yes thank you for that" she said smartly folding her hands on top of her now closed book

"You know he doesn't deserve you" Nadir replied

"And who are you to determine that"

"How long did it take for you to get over me" he asked trying to smother his frustration

" Is that what this is about are you mad that I'm dating Matthew or that it didn't take as long as you had hoped"

"This isn't what this is about" he stated

"Then what is this about is this about? You know what don't answer that "she replied pulling out her cell phone sending a text out

She place on the table leaning back in her chair she waited.

The bell rang signaling lunch Matthew grabbed his belongings hurrying out of his history class so he could catch Destiny.

His phone vibrated against his thigh pulling it out quickly he read the text saying come to the library quickly he took off.

Hurrying to the room he looked around until he spotted her but she wasn't alone Nadir sat across from her his brows ferried.

Sitting down besides Destiny he tried to give a kiss to her cheek but she moved away from his space.

Matthew gave her a confused face then looked to Nadir who was looking dead at him rolling his eyes he sat back thinking that she didn't want to hurt her ex's feelings.

" Your both probably wondering why I'm sitting here mad right now right" she didn't let them answer before speaking again " I know all about the little chat you two just had in AP U.S. History. Don't even look surprised you two weren't as quit as you believed you were I know every word that was spoken" she said furiously

Looking from one to the other she shook her head while grabbing her armchair to keep from slapping Nadir and Matthew.

"Firstly you Nadir we broke up no actually you broke up with me. I didn't pick Matthew you made that decision for me. I pushed my feeling for Matthew aside because I liked you. I didn't know you and you didn't know me not that well. I hate guys who drink or drag me to parties just to leave me so they can hang with their jock friends but then catch an attitude when someone asks for a dance. I actually liked you and maybe if we had more time together I could have fallen complete for you. But everything wasn't on you I kissed Matthew before we got together and almost kissed him when we were. Hell that kisses during rehearsal was a bad idea and I'm taking reasonability for that and I'm not blaming you for our break up. You and I both knew that I had feelings for Matthew we also hoped that they would disappear but they hadn't and you saw. When we broke up you said that you wanted to be my friend then be it and not a jealous ex I had to go thru that with Matthew please don't be like that. I enjoyed the months we had together but if you can't be my friend then tell me "

Turning to Matthew she started in on him "Matthew you really shouldn't be so smug it's not a quality I find attractive and you know this. I do appraite what you said about not letting me go but you did do some pretty underhanded things these pass months regarding not only Nadir but Dani as well even thou I can't stand her. You cheat on her with me and yes I know she had been cheating on you with Nate two wrong don't make a right. We were so caught up in ourselves that I wound up hurting the guy I was with who liked me. No matter what I'm going to be cautious with you since you knew how I felt about you but you decide to date Dani but wanted me all to yourself. I changed myself for you so you could see me but that didn't happen. I forgave you as well as myself. You have nothing to worry about I'm with you not Nadir I've been in love with you for more than 2 years if I haven't gotten over you yet I might not ever. But that doesn't mean I won't leave you please believe that"

"The last and final thing I'm going to say because my throat is starting to hurt both of you need to man up and just stop. Why would you two choose to continuing fight over someone? I have a brain I can choose who I want when I want without any influence what so ever. The only person option that matters to me is mine. If I want to date Matthew than I will and can because I can think for myself. If I want to be friends with my ex then I can and will. I know when to say no and back the hell off. In case you two haven't notice I'm nothing like any of the girls in this school being in the middle of what every the hell this is is not fun or cute so stop and get over it or I will" she said rising from her seat stalking from the room


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Nadir along with Matthew sat a little dumb founded watching the brown skinned beauty walk away from the table.

Destiny just handled the two not so gentlemen their asses in the only way she knew how with cold hard facts.

There was nothing pretty or soothing about the way the young girl approach the subject with both young men.

Her delivery was short and to the point she didn't hold back or shy away from what she really wanted to say and what needed to be said.

Destiny took blame and responsibility for her part in the triangle that she never planned or wanted to be apart of.

That's what was special about Destiny there was no other girl that neither boy has meet in Llanveiw she was willing and able to say thats my fault no don't blame this person I did that.

Matthew didn't want to lose her over something that could be avoided so sucking up his pride he did the one thing he has never done to anyone besides Destiny and his family " I'm sorry"

Nadir who wasn't actually paying any attention to the other boy raised his head " What did you say"

"I said I'm sorry. I'm not sorry for being with Destiny but I am sorry that I wasn't man enough to tell you to your face that I wanted her. There were plenty of times but I continued to lie" Matthew stated honestly

" I can't say I forgive you cause I dont hell I don't even like you but I will keep my mouth shut for Destiny's sake anyway. I had my suspicion about you two but I chose to listen to what she said and not what I unlike you when I say something I mean it. I won't be going after Destiny she doesn't want me as anything other than an friend so thats what I'll be" Nadir answered gathering his belonging to leave the library he just had to get in one last dig

For three period Matthew searched for Destiny who was ducking him making sure to sit on the other side of the room in math so she wouldn't have to talk to him.

Finally being able to catch up with her he waited while she slammed things around in her locker, when she closed the locker door she nearly shrieked not knowing that her boyfriend was on the other side.

"You scared the crap out of me Matt" she said clutching the area around her heart

" Sorry since theres no rehearsal today can we talk" he asked softly looking deep into her eyes

" Ugh fine" she sighed rolling her eyes with a slight lip quiver that wanted to release a smile that she refused

When the car stopped fifteen minutes later outside Destinys house she shared with Sean she almost got a little nerves.

The young couple almost always spent their time at Matthews but when here it was always downstairs and when Sean was home.

Sean liked Matthew a lot but that didn't mean he trusted him in his little sisters room alone expecially not with the way he looks at her nope not going to happen.

Destiny sat indian style on her bed clutching the pillow Matt gave to her two years ago that lite up with different array of purple, blue, and grey with the letters M and D in the middle staring at her boyfriend pacing around taking in the pictures that littered the top of her dressers and desk.

One in particular caught his eye it was of them two years ago when the Pussycat Dolls performed at prom that was when Matthew knew he wasn't going to let Destiny out of his life.

" Matt" she called softly from her spot breaking him from his staring match with the picture

" You said you wanted to talk so talk" she instructed

" I want to start off by saying I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for putting in a position where you would be uncomfortable and helping me cheat.I regret making you unsure of yourself. I should have keep my word and backed off. You hate when a person is being fought over and me and Nadir did the exact thing. I'm a jealous guy I hate sharing especially you but your your own person with a beautiful incredible brain who can think for herself. I dont want to lose you over something I could have if you have anymore room in your heart will you let me back in" he spoke honstly now holding her hands on his knees infront of her

" You were never out of my heart but I cant have you bickering with Nadir I'm with you"

" I know I'm stupid" he pouted

" shut up" she sighed when he kissed her

Pulling away she spoke against his lips " you have to apologize to him"

"Already did we came to an understanding" he answered

" Good" she said pulling him back to her lips


End file.
